Explosions of Emotion
by Starling Short
Summary: Sasori finally meets his new partner, Deidara, and ends up feeling things he hasn't felt in years. How do you resist a flirt with mouths on his hands anyway? A SasoDei DeiSaso fic that isn't a Oneshot! Yaoi Smut and LEMON in chapters 6, 8 and 11!
1. A Bombardment of New Things

The slight breeze tinkled the wind chimes hanging outside the sliding doors that lead to the meeting room in the Akatsuki head quarters. It had shocked Sasori greatly when he first joined Akatsuki to find that the main head quarters was at such a remote and calm location, although it was pure hell to get to by anyone not a member because of the terrain.

"Sasori, I see you're running kind of late," said Itachi as he passed Sasori, opening the sliding doors first.

The small boy nodded, although everyone knew the Sasori really wasn't a boy at all. A child genius, he had transformed his body, or most of it, into a puppet at a surprisingly young age after leaving Suna.

"Well, I was working on something when I got the message to show up here," Sasori replied calmly. His voice was always slightly monotonous, never really showing feeling, except perhaps a slight edge of a know-it-all attitude. "Why are you here?"

"Leader suggested that Kisame and I show up. Thought it would be interesting."

"I'm telling you, I'm not a kid, un!"

Sasori looked to the middle of the room where a rather tall and skinny boy was standing. Boy was definitely an understatement, of course, since he had to be at least nineteen years of age, but his features were delicate, and he was obviously younger than the other members. However, with his long blond hair up in the weirdest style Sasori had seen in a while and his bold voice persisting, he had to admit that there was something rather intriguing about his new partner.

"Well, you're acting like a brat," retorted Kisame, a slight smirk on his face, his pointed teeth almost showing. "I would suggest you improve the attitude of yours before your partner shows up. I know the guy, and from what I know, he can't stand idiots."

The boys shoulders tightened and Sasori had to resist laughing. It had been years after all since he'd laughed a genuine laugh, and he wasn't about to crack.

"You might want to make that point a little clearer, Kisame," said Itachi, I doubt he understands.

Sasori followed Itachi, saying nothing. The idea struck him to just blend in, not announce himself as this odd persons partner. If he'd been inside Hiruko, Sasori decided, he would have been far more intimidating, and most likely easily spotted as this new member's superior. In his natural body, however, he was not nearly as intimidating.

"Well where is my partner anyway? Wasn't he supposed to be here, un?"

Sasori looked at the boy, amazed. How could he not know that he, Sasori, the only extra member there, was indeed his partner.

"You should just shut up and wait," Sasori said cooly.

The new member's eyes snapped on him quickly. Had Sasori not been used to seeing beautiful things, he would have been captivated by their stunning blue, a light sky, almost cloudy grey, color, but obviously blue.

"I thought you said I was the only kid here, Kisame, un?"

Kisame laughed and Itachi gave a slight smirk while Sasori's eyebrows furrowed.

"You are," Sasori stepped towards his partner with an air of authority that was obviously noticed. "I am your new partner."

Those brilliant eyes that were a work of art stared at Sasori with disbelief.

"Are you serious, un?"

Sasori nodded as embarrassment flushed across his partners cheeks. Of course, Sasori was used to that, too. Although he had the body and face of an adolescent, his age easily showed through his eyes and expressions, and obviously that was attractive to several people.

"Well, pleased to meet you then, Sasori-danna, un!"

Sasori raised a maroon eyebrow. "What is your name anyway?"

"My name?" asked the blonde, pointing to himself. "I'm Deidara, didn't they tell you?"

Sasori shook his head. "No, I've never heard of you."

"He was Zetsu's partner for like, a week before Leader decided Zetsu worked best on his own," added Kisame. "He is a spy, after all, and well, Deidara is just too noisy for spy work."

"My form of art is not noisy!" argued Deidara.

"Your form of art?" asked Sasori. Another artist? That must be why Leader assigned Deidara to me. "What exactly is your form of art?"

"I make bombs out of clay, un!" Deidara beamed. "Nothing is more beautiful than that short explosion before my little bombs are obliterated. True art is a brief moment in time, that if you aren't looking, you'll miss everything!"

Sasori felt so irritated he thought his hair would stand on end. Art be brief? No, true art that was beautiful lasted forever.

"My form of art lasts forever, which is the best kind," said Sasori coldly. He turned away from the others. "C'mon, Deidara, I'll show you where you'll be staying."

Deidara looked at Kisame and Itachi. Kisame was sniggering and Itachi shaking his head. Sasori and Deidara would be an interesting team, most definitely.

"Oy, Sasori, hold up!" Deidara ran after the short red head. "You know for some evil organization, this place sure is nice, un!"

Sasori didn't even turn around. He always wanted someone to look up to him, but after one day, not even a day, the amount of devotion was getting ridiculous.

"Over there," Sasori pointed to a small branch off of one of the buildings. "That's where you'll be staying now."

"Oh, thanks," Deidara muttered. He looked back at Sasori, who wasn't following. "Aren't you coming too?"

Sasori shook his head. "I have other things to do."

"Oh." Deidara watched as Sasori walked farther down the path. A slight twinge pinched in his chest for some reason. Sasori, with his red hair and walking among the blooming cherry trees, was definitely a work of art.

* * *

Deidara walked around the small apartment like place where he and Sasori lived while they weren't on missions. It was amazingly clean, almost as if a real person didn't even live there.

Deidara walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, which was empty except for a few apples, some rice wine and some eggs. He started looking through the cupboards, his stomach rumbling, finding nothing but a few packages of ramen and some crackers that were almost expired.

"Geez, what is this guy?" grumbled Deidara. "He doesn't even eat anything, no wonder he's so shrimpy!"

Deidara grabbed a handful of crackers to munch as he explored the rest of the place. Everywhere else was pretty much the same as the kitchen. So clean that it was scary and inhuman, not to mention devoid of any sort of personal touches.

He proceeded to explore all the rooms, which wasn't difficult considering there were only 3 behind doors.

One was the bathroom, which was just as empty as the kitchen. A tooth brush and tooth paste were in a cup on the sink, towels were on a shelf above the toilet and soap was in the shower, but otherwise, there was no way to tell that the place was occupied.

The second room was empty, most likely his new room. The blanket was folded on the bed and was completely empty. Deidara dropped his small bag of things, mainly his chakra infused clay and a few spare clothes.

The third room, however, was obviously inhabited. It was much larger than Deidara's room, but completely opposite of the previous layout of the place.

On the desk next to the wall was what looked like a puppet, although it wasn't finished yet. Tools were scattered everywhere and there were several browning stains, although they were small, that looked like blood. The thought of why his partner would have several bloodstains around his room sent shivers up his spine.

In a bottle was a purplish liquid that had a red label on it. Deidara debated on looking at it closer, but it looked particularly venomous, so he left it alone.

He let his fingers trail the fingers of the disassembled puppet. It was obviously hand carved or something. Sasori-danna had to have been a genius to have such flawless craftsmanship. The fingers were perfectly shaped and even, sanded smooth.

"What are you doing?"

Deidara turned around, his stomach having dropped to his toes.

Sasori stood at the doorway, a cold look in his oddly coloured eyes.

"I think you're smart enough to have figured that your room is the empty one," Sasori walked over to Deidara and grabbed the hand that was touching his puppet. "Don't touch my puppets."

Deidara grinned slightly before Sasori jumped away, holding his own hand.

"What the hell?" Sasori glared at Deidara.

"Heh, how else do you think I make my art, un?" Deidara winked and held up his hand, the mouth on his palm grinning and sticking out it's tongue.

Sasori glared at the second mouth. "That's disgusting." He looked away, then grabbed Deidara's wrist as to avoid getting his hand licked again, and led Deidara to the door.

"Stay out of my room," Sasori growled with a devious smirk as he pushed Deidara out of the room, his hand reaching hardly above Deidara's lower back, although it didn't seem like he'd made much of an effort to put it any higher. "And never touch my puppets without permission."

Sasori slid the door shut, leaving Deidara slightly flustered, his face flushed. If it had been anyone else, Deidara would have thought that they were flirting, but there was no way, unless Sasori-danna was a sadistic psycho, which, Deidara figured, probably wasn't too far from the truth.

* * *

Sasori sighed as he shut the door and heard Deidara walk into his own room. He'd never seen anyone handle his puppets so delicately before, even Orochimaru, who adored his creations with a fondness that was almost freaky.

Why had he been so, for lack of a better word, provocative? Sasori shook his head and looked at his hand, recalling the feel of Deidara's clothes, the tight muscles under his skin. He flushed at the thought. Why was he thinking like a human?

"I'm not going to let this get to me," Sasori muttered as he looked at the vial of poison, the only one he had left. Things were definitely going to be interesting with his new partner.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Okkies, sorry that this isn't a oneshot, but I thought that a longer SasoDei fic would be nice. But I plan to make this one, oh I would say about 5 chapters. There will definitely be much smut and lemon though, so keep reading and leave reviews! Love ya'll! 


	2. Curiousity

"Sasori-danna, when do we go on missions?" asked Deidara one day while he and Sasori ate a breakfast of rice and plums.

"I don't mind working on art, of course, but it's getting rather boring, un." Sasori shrugged as he took a few bites of rice before setting down his chopsticks. "We go on missions when Leader needs us to. As of right now, we're in a period of waiting."

"Why is that, Sasori-danna?" "Because the Jinchuuriki aren't all ready." Sasori looked at Deidara with a slight smirk. "You do know about the Jinchuuriki, right?"

"Of course I do, un!" said Deidara defensively. "Itachi told me about it once I agreed to join."

Sasori nodded and stood up. "Good. Glad that you know something. I'll be working on something, so leave me alone."

Deidara watched Sasori walk into his room alone, and wondered exactly how he made those puppets. It seemed like all he was doing was working on puppets, making poisons, and only coming out to eat. Deidara also found it odd that all Sasori ate was rice and other simple foods, and only in small portions. There was something strange about Sasori, and Deidara would find out eventually.

* * *

Deidara sat alone in his room, having made it look a little more homey with a few of his own creations. Of course all he had was his chakra infused, and explosive, clay, but he could be selective about what was blown up when he set off his bombs, so it didn't matter.

On his dresser sat a large clay bird that took him a vast majority of that day to complete.

Deidara sighed as the small mouths on his hands softened up the clay for his next creation, which he was working on without paying much attention. When Itachi had told him that he knew of a way that Deidara could frequently use his skills, and get better pay than before, he had expected it would involved a little bit more than sitting around. But, like Sasori said, the Jinchuuriki weren't all ready, whatever that meant.

Deidara looked down at his newest creation and saw that it resembled human form, and actually looked somewhat like his new partner. He frowned and began to squish it, but stopped himself. Instead, Deidara shook his head and set the incomplete figure behind the bird on his dresser and decided to go see what Sasori was up to. It had been hours since breakfast when Sasori-danna had told him to leave him alone, so Sasori must have been done by then.

Quietly, Deidara walked down the hallway to Sasori's room and knocked on the door.

"Sasori-danna?" Deidara pressed his ear against the door, and heard nothing. He frowned and knocked again, still receiving no answer. "Hmph," he crossed his arms, debated for a minute, and then just opened the door and walked in.

What Deidara saw that moment was very different from what he'd seen in Sasori's room the day before. An unidentifiable body part lay on Sasori's work desk next to his puppet, blood seeping from the amount of flesh as Sasori used the muscle tissue in some weird way to complete his creation. But the source of the once mysterious bloodstains wasn't what had shocked Deidara so much.

It was Sasori himself. Instead of wearing his Akatsuki cloak, he was shirtless, and wearing a pair of black pants. His chest, however, wasn't normal human flesh. It couldn't be. At the joints, Deidara could actually see the ball and socket where the forearm connected with the rest of the arm. The lines where Sasori's hand connected to his wrist was visible, as if he could take his own hand off, and the rest of his body just looked too unnatural for words to describe, although it was still human shaped.

Sasori's back then became rigid and he turned to look at Deidara, his eyes full of shock and disdain.

"What did I tell you about coming in here?" Sasori snarled in a low whisper.

Deidara backed up. "I-it's pretty late in the afternoon, Sasori-danna. I-I thought you might have wanted dinner."

With ninja-like speed Sasori pinned Deidara to the closest wall, his hands tight on Deidara's shoulders.

"What?" Sasori hissed. "My puppet body disgusts you, too? You seemed pretty fond of my other puppet, though. I wonder what happened to change your mind."

Deidara simply looked down at Sasori in total shock. He'd just been handled like a small child by someone who was at least a whole head shorter to him, and he was totally terrified.

"No, it's not that!" Insisted Deidara with a shake of his head.

Sasori's anger grew and the blades that could retract into his back flipped out in irritation.

"Lies," he hissed again. "I can see how terrified and disgusted you are in your eyes, you brat! I've lived nearly twice as long as you, I'm not stupid."

"You just startled me, that's all, Sasori-danna!" insisted Deidara. "I'm actually quite curious about your...body." Deidara flushed as he said the word.

Sasori didn't sigh, like a normal person was, but the blades retracted and he loosened his grip on Deidara a little, and then let go of him all together.

"I don't have time to show brats the results my jutsu," Sasori said cooly as he turned away to look at his work. "It takes too long to explain, so you wouldn't be interested."

Deidara shook his head. "Actually, I'm curious."

"Well too bad," Sasori looked back at Deidara, a playful smirk, the most emotion he'd shown since he'd met Deidara, plain on his face. "I don't like to share. I never learned that lesson as a child."

Deidara boldly reached out and touched Sasori's shoulder.

"Can you feel anything, Sasori-danna?" he asked as his fingers took in the feel of the fake shoulder. It didn't feel like skin, but it didn't feel like wood or any other fake material. Somehow it was living, but at the same time, not alive at all.

"You think I wouldn't keep my own nervous system?" Sasori asked with an offended tone. "Of course I can feel." He looked away towards his puppet. "Just not as much as you, or anyone else for that matter, can."

"Oh," Deidara continued to explore Sasori's artificial shoulders, his face turning pinker the closer he got to Sasori's chest.

"You know," said Sasori, almost slyly. "You haven't said 'un' once since you've been in here."

Deidara looked up, his fingers hardly an inch away from Sasori's nipple, which he wasn't sure what it felt like, and part of him was eager to find out.

"Oh, um," Deidara pulled his hand away, but Sasori grabbed his wrist and put Deidara's hand squarely in the middle of his chest, ignoring Deidara's stammers. "I-I don't say it when I'm nervous." He paused. "Un."

"Heh, that's better," Sasori let go of Deidara's wrist. "Forgive me for being so straight forward. No one has really shown such interest." He watched Deidara's fingers almost intensely.

"Your body is quite interesting, Sasori-danna, un," Deidara grinned.

Sasori shook his head, thin strands of rich auburn hair falling over his rich reddish-brown eyes. "You must be easily amused then."

"Un," mumbled Deidara before Sasori stepped back.

"I need to finish what I'm working on," said Sasori firmly, with a nod of his head towards the bloody flesh on his desk. "It needs to be done quickly, or else the smell gets a little unbearable."

"Oh, right." Deidara left Sasori to his work, waiting to hang his head until Sasori had closed the door behind him

* * *

That was way too weird, Deidara thought as he paced around his own room. Nothing I said didn't sound provocative. Not like I wasn't curious about his body, just not like that.

Deidara looked down at the bulge in his pants and with a growl threw on his Akatsuki cloak and collapsed onto his bed. Nothing was there, nope, he thought as he grabbed a handful of clay and began molding it again, trying, but failing dismally, to get Sasori out of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasori was disposing of the parts he didn't need for his puppet, which wasn't much, trying to ignore the own nervous sensations in his own stomach, which wasn't big enough to create the amount of nerves he felt. Maybe it was all mental?

Sasori looked down at his chest, remembering the places that Deidara had touched him. He'd lied about being able to feel. True, he could feel some, but the stimulation had to be a large amount. Sticking himself with a pin wouldn't result much feeling, but getting stabbed would be noticeable. Just not as much as if he were normal.

Burying his head in his hands, he tried to shake all the different thoughts out of his head. Thoughts of how it would feel to have Deidara touch him other places, thoughts about what things could be like if he were total flesh and blood, instead of half-puppet, and thoughts about why he was even feeling anything for his new partner at all.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Okkies, I reread my last chapter and I wanna kick myself. Ah, there were some grammatical errors and I apologize for that. I wrote the first chapter like zomg late at night, so, naturally, my grammar sucked.

Anyways, I tried to make this chapter a little longer than the first. I hope it worked. Either way, I hope everyone enjoys my story, and please remember to review, and let me know how I'm doing. This is the first yaoi fic I've actually posted, so any pointers would be awesome!


	3. Sudden Movements

Sasori and Deidara subconsciously kept themselves very busy with other things over the next few days, that way they didn't come into contact with each other. The brief period was relieved, however, when they were alerted of the normal meeting, that was mandatory, and happened every month. If the Jinchuuriki were finally ready, then they would know about it.

"You idiot, do you know how much trouble we'll be in if we're late?" Sasori grumbled as he and Deidara walked quickly to the meeting place.

"Sorry, Sasori-danna," mumbled Deidara. "I didn't know we had a meeting today, un."

Sasori simply shook his head and continued to lead the way. Deidara didn't really know his way around the place yet, so to go on ahead wouldn't be very kind. Not to mention, since his partner was new, he could always give that excuse to Leader, instead of the truth, which was a lot more interesting.

"If we're late, that will have been the last night that I stay up with you," said Sasori emotionlessly.

"But Sasori-danna, the stars were nice last night, un," Deidara sighed as he quickened his step to keep up with Sasori. "From one artist to another, I thought you would enjoy them."

Sasori shook his head. There was no way he could tell Leader that his partner had overslept because they were up the whole night watching stars. That would raise questions, which Sasori didn't even know the answer to himself.

"You're finally here," grinned Kisame as Sasori and Deidara walked into the room.

They were indeed late, but not by much.

"It's okay," said Itachi. "I just got here too, not to mention Leader isn't here yet."

"Yes, I am," said an opaque black figure that had suddenly flickered on at the center of the room. All the Akatsuki members stood up in a line as their meeting began.

"Zetsu has informed me that more Jinchuuriki are ready, but we're still waiting on the Nine-Tails," began Leader.

The meeting continued on with the importance of the Jinchuuriki, details about them, where they were located, and pretty much everything that Sasori had known to begin with.

"I don't expect to even need to take action for yet another month," concluded Leader. "Expect your assignments at the next meeting."

And with that, Leader's image flickered and disappeared, leaving several tired looking ninja's and one very happy Deidara.

"We finally get to do something, Sasori-danna!" beamed Deidara as the two of them walked back later that day.

"I'm filled with excitement," sighed Sasori sarcastically. He wasn't even sure why he'd really joined the organization in the first place. Maybe to be less alone? Afterall, he was the youngest member to join Akatsuki. Perhaps the real reason he'd joined was to make his own powers and skills stronger, or maybe he really did just want to feel like he had a purpose.

"Sasori-danna," said Deidara with a slight poke to Sasori. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," Sasori snapped. "Nothing that's any concern to you, anyway."

Sasori quickened his pace so he could just get into the comforts of his room, away from Deidara, and away from any thoughts.

* * *

Instead of working on his latest puppet, Sasori spent the afternoon pacing his room. Why had he really joined the Akatsuki? True, there was no way he could have returned to Suna after killing the Third and turning him into one of his best offensive puppets, but he'd killed the Third after he'd decided to leave.

Sasori walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer. Inside was the only picture of his mother and father that he had. Sasori looked at it, feeling a slight twinge in his chest. Curse Deidara, becoming his partner and making him feel everything that he'd been trying to escape from. He looked down at his puppet body and suddenly felt angry with himself. What was the point of being eternal anyway? It wasn't like he had anything to live for, not with his parents having been dead.

Sasori closed the drawer and collapsed onto his bed. What had he been thinking exactly, when he'd made his body into a puppet? Oh, that's right, he wanted to be a work of art. Sasori rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. At least he wasn't Deidara's type of artwork. That would have been a more hazardous path to live.

* * *

It wasn't until dusk that Deidara finally saw Sasori again.

"I'm guessing you took a nap, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked once Sasori walked into the kitchen.

Sasori simply shrugged and Deidara continued stirring a pot of something on the stove.

"I didn't know how long you would be asleep," continued Deidara. "But I thought you might at least be a little hungry, so I made something quick and easy, un."

Deidara returned to the table with two bowls of rice, cooked with some vegetables. It was simple, but Sasori was still relatively amazed at the dish.

"I was unaware that you could cook," Sasori said, taking a small amount like usual on his chopsticks and putting it in his mouth.

"Well," Deidara ate faster than Sasori. "I thought that rice and plums might tire you out eventually, so I tried something new, un."

"It's good."

Deidara beamed with pride. Sasori had finally complimented him on something.

"Cooking is an art too, un?"

Sasori shook his head. "Not my kind. Even your creations last longer than food."

Deidara grinned and continued to eat, finishing at the same time as Sasori set down his chopsticks, not even half of his rice gone.

"Can you not eat much, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori shook his head. "Only enough to sustain the parts of my body that need the nutrition."

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Really, now, un? And which parts would those be?"

Sasori, for the first time, openly flushed. "You perverted brat! Don't think like that!"

Deidara looked thoroughly confused before it click.

"Oh!" Deidara sniggered. "I didn't mean it like that, un. But now that you mention it..."

"Yes, I kept those," snapped Sasori. He was now very embarrassed, not to mention he couldn't even believe he was even having this conversation with anyone. "I do have to have a way to get rid of wastes if I eat."

Deidara shrugged, not even phased. "You could have found another way, un."

Sasori found himself thinking that it might have been a good idea. It wasn't exactly easy to get rid of your manhood, however, so he just said to hell with it and kept it.

"Well," Sasori stood up, still pink in the face. "I was having a pretty good dream, so I think I'll go back to sleep." He picked up his half-filled bowl and decided on setting it in the fridge.

"But Sasori-danna," Deidara followed him to the fridge. "I thought you would have wanted to stay up a little longer, un."

Sasori turned around, his face level with Deidara's chest and only inches away.

"What did you think that for?" Sasori said, breathing in deeply so as not to gasp.

"Well," Deidara closed the refrigerator door behind Sasori and moved a little closer, almost forcing Sasori against it. "You didn't object last night, un."

Sasori felt the blood rush to his brain and other places. No! This was not good. He, Sasori, refused to be pushed against anything, but it wasn't like he could move.

Sasori sighed calmly, desperate to keep his cool. "Fine, if you insist."

Deidara stepped back, grinning. "Good. Come on."

After Deidara had grabbed Sasori's wrist and half drug him outside to the same place they'd been the night before.

"I really like being outside, Sasori-danna," Deidara said happily.

Sasori nodded as he sat down on a patch of grass next to Deidara.

"It's clear tonight as well."

Deidara let out a sigh and lay down in the grass, looking up towards the sky.

"That star right there, un," said Deidara pointing to the sky. "That one is my favourite."

Sasori looked up at the star Deidara pointed to. "Why?" he asked. "It looks the same as the others."

Deidara shook his head. "No, Sasori-danna. If you look closer, un, you can see that it gives off a bluish light. It's different from the others, un."

"Only if you look closely." Sasori looked back up at the star. It did have a slightly different hue, now that he looked at it closer. "I think," Sasori looked back at Deidara. "I think I like that one." Sasori pointed to a star not too far from Deidara's.

"The pinkish one, un, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori frowned. "It's not pink, it's roan."

"Which is a shade of pink, un."

Sasori shook his head. "Technicalities."

Deidara laughed and suddenly pulled Sasori closer to him.

"You get a better view of the stars lying down, un."

Sasori shook his head until he realized he was half sprawled on his partner, and half on the grass. He went to move, but Deidara wrapped his arm around his waist.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara pouted. "You said you'd watch with me."

"I didn't say I would be handled like a stuffed animal," Sasori grumbled.

Deidara grinned. "Well, if not a stuffed animal, how would you have me handle you, un?"

Sasori flushed again, getting thoroughly tired of flushing. "Not sure, exactly."

Deidara shook his head with a slight chuckle and rest his chin on top of Sasori's head, while Sasori let himself loosen up and lightly grip the fabric of Deidara's cloak. As soon as he did, everything else in Sasori's mind and body just seemed to relax.

"Are you always this uptight, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori shook his head, not focusing too much on Deidara's words. It had been so long since someone had held him. It wasn't like he'd hoped or expected to find companionship or anything of the like by joining Akatsuki, but maybe it was the fact that he had found it, although to say that he'd found companionship in Deidara might have been a bit much. Then again, if snuggling with someone under the stars couldn't be considered companionship, then what was it?

* * *

It wasn't much later when Sasori was being gently shaken awake by Deidara.

"Hey, Sasori-danna, you should wake up, un."

Sasori squeezed his eyes together. He really didn't want to open his eyes. His current position was far too comfortable.

"If I weren't mistaken, I would think you're comfortable, un," Deidara whispered into Sasori's ear.

Sasori shivered as he jumped up and glared at Deidara.

"I don't know the meaning of the word comfort," Sasori pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Are you pouting, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori shook his head. "Look, Deidara, it's late, I need sleep."

Sasori stood up, but Deidara latched onto his wrist.

"Do you really have to leave, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori tried so hard to pull himself away from those clear blue eyes. He sighed and sat down next to Deidara, who quickly pulled him into a one armed hug.

"Deidara," Sasori looked up at Deidara, slightly frowning. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, un," beamed Deidara. He leaned down and brushed his lips against Sasori's forehead.

Sasori flushed and pulled away. "Okay, I get the point!"

Deidara laughed as he watched Sasori walk away, and then look back.

"Hm," Sasori sighed with a smirk as he lay back down on the grass. "He likes me."

* * *

Author's Note: Okkies, well this is chapter 3! Yayz! Today was my first day of college, and I think I should be able to update more often than I expected. Then again, I bet the work load will get bigger, so I dunno yet. Anyways, here is chapter 3, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please keep reviewing: ) 


	4. A Little Closer

Not much longer than a week since the meeting, Sasori and Deidara were assigned on their first mission together.

"This is going to be awesome, Sasori-danna!" Deidara grinned.

Sasori shook his head as he finished polishing his puppet, Hiruko. "You make it sound like we're going to a party or something."

"Well, Sasori-danna, it is my first official mission, un."

Sasori looked up at Deidara, frowning. How could someone that young and carefree be in a group like Akatsuki? It was tempting to ask, but Sasori decided against it. Afterall, it really was none of his business.

A few hours later, Sasori and Deidara were traveling to a small, remote village outside of the village hidden in the Rain. Akatsuki not only had their own goals, but provided their talents as a service to those who wished for assassins, body guards, or any other aid. It was but one of the ways that they'd gotten paid.

The mission details were simple. Once they arrived at the smaller village, they would abandon their Akatsuki guise there, and then head into the larger one, where they'd been assigned by their contractor to assassinate a foreign leader who was involved in some sort of blackmail. They really didn't know those details, though.

"Why do you walk around in that puppet, Sasori-danna?" asked Deidara as they walked along the main road to the village.

By then they had stopped and changed into their civilian clothes, and were already on their way to their destination.

Fortunately, they had left early, so they had plenty of time to stop and eat, not to mention take a short nap.

"Because it's a little difficult to be a fierce member of the Akatsuki when you look like a twelve year old, perhaps," Sasori suggested.

"Oh, right, un."

"Deidara," sighed Sasori. "Why did you join Akatsuki anyway? Like, why did you really?"

Deidara looked away for a moment, then looked back at Sasori with eyes serious enough to rival Sasori's own.

"Because I'm alone. I'm a rogue ninja, with no family, no real purpose for existing. I might as well be somewhere where I'm need, right, un?"

Sasori looked at Deidara with genuine shock. It was odd to hear such deep words coming from the kids mouth, and the serious expression was just odd on the face that was normally wearing a light smirk.

"I," began Sasori slowly. "I had no idea."

"What about you, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori looked at Deidara curiously. "What about me?"

"Why did you join?

Sasori shrugged. "Same reasons as you did, essentially."

"Maybe all of us formed a group because we needed homes," Deidara looked at one of the living birds that was fluttering around a tree, obviously home to its nest. "You know, just so we wouldn't be alone, un."

Sasori's insides pinched and squirmed uncomfortably. Deidara just had to hit the nail on the head, didn't he?

"That's why you're here, right, un?"

Sasori laughed. "Not to mention I'm a rogue ninja myself. I'd be killed if I went back to my old village."

* * *

At the time that Sasori and Deidara arrived at the main village, the sky had already darkened to dusk and stars were becoming visible.

"Good thing we left a few days early, un," said Deidara, a smile on his face.

Sasori shook his head. "I can't stand being late, or people being late. Just so you know for future reference, I hate to be kept waiting."

Deidara suddenly stopped, which Sasori noticed a few seconds later when he turned around.

"What is it now, Deidara," he sighed.

Deidara kept a shocked look on his face, but a smirk was clearly visible in his eyes.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara shook his head. "That could be taken so wrongly, un."

Deidara quickly walked past Sasori, who wasn't quite sure he understood. Deidara's words clicked a second later and Sasori flushed.

"Your perverted comments are getting tiresome, Deidara," Sasori growled. "Why do you just go put those mouths on your hands to a good use so you can get those thoughts out of your head?"

Deidara turned to face Sasori and put his hands on his hips, and tutted with his tongue.

"Now who's thinking dirty, Sasori-danna?"

"I don't have time to think that like," Sasori scoffed as he pushed past Deidara.

Deidara chuckled and gently, but quickly, put his palm on Sasori's neck, the tongue from the mouth running over the surprisingly soft skin. He could hear Sasori draw in breath from his teeth. Deidara had learned enough that it was a good sign, because in a few seconds Sasori would start ranting and turn pink, which he did, although his rant was lost on Deidara's ears.

"You're too chicken to do anything anyway," Sasori concluded with a smirk, his arms crossed.

Deidara frowned. "What do you want to bet on that, un? I'll do anything you can think of. I'm not chicken, un."

Sasori shook his head and chuckled devilishly. "Right. Well, let's at least check into an inn or something. Oh, I'll bet dinner on that by the way."

"You're on, un!"

* * *

It was relatively easy for Sasori and Deidara to find an inn to stay at for the night. The hostess asked about their business, of course, and they told her that they were brothers just passing through, on their way to visit their sister on her birthday.

"Are you sure you two are brothers?" she asked curiously. "You two look nothing alike."

Sasori frowned. "Technically I'm an orphan."

The woman was silent after that as she handed them their room key and only spoke to tell them the direction of their rooms.

"Nice excuse, Sasori-danna," Deidara said proudly as they walked to their room on the second floor of the inn.

"Who said I was lying?" Sasori mumbled, almost sadly, as he unlocked the door to their room and he and Deidara went inside.

Deidara pretended not to hear and collapsed on the bed immediately.

"Ah, Sasori-danna, it's been so long since I've slept in a bed this nice, un," Deidara sighed happily as he rolled over onto his stomach and buried his head into the pillow, still looking at Sasori.

"It isn't like you sleep on the floor every night," replied Sasori with a shake of his head as he sat down on the bed next to Deidara. "Although, I must admit this is a very comfortable bed."

Deidara mumbled under his breath, "So there is more than one way to use the phrase 'more cushion for the pushin', isn't there, un?"

Sasori rolled over onto his side. "You idiot, that isn't why they make the beds comfortable."

Deidara let his arms snake around Sasori's waist, pulling him closer. "Are you sure, Sasori-danna?"

"Pretty damn sure, brat."

"Don't tell me you're going to be the one to chicken out now," Deidara whimpered as he leaned in towards Sasori's neck and let the bare tip of his tongue trail from the sensitive flesh where Sasori's ear connected to that place above the jaw bone, as far down as the clothes would allow. It gave Deidara immense satisfaction as he felt Sasori involuntarily shiver from what could be nothing but pleasure.

"I do believe, Sasori-danna," whispered Deidara as he let his thin hands trail up Sasori's chest. "That I said I wasn't chicken for anything, un."

"Fine, you win," Sasori gasped as he felt Deidara's hands stop shortly above his navel, or that region, anyway, and move back down.

"But Sasori-danna, I've finally gotten a reaction out of you, un." Deidara, however, unwillingly stopped his hands from wandering any further as he gave in to simply wrapping his arms around Sasori's waist and resting his chin on that tender spot of Sasori's where the neck connects with the shoulder.

_ He definitely likes me for sure, un_, Deidara thought victoriously, while Sasori was thinking something totally opposite. _Oh, shit, I'm screwed_. Sasori felt himself sink into Deidara's body, warmer and softer than his own, almost instinctively. _And if I'm not careful, literally. _

* * *

It was the next morning that Deidara had reminded Sasori that he'd lost their little wager.

"You cheated, you little hornball," Sasori scowled as he handed over the money for breakfast, since that was the closest meal.

"Forgive me, Sasori-danna," Deidara said before taking a bit of a dumpling. "But wasn't the whole point for me to be a hornball, un? You didn't think I would do anything, afterall, so I had to prove you wrong. I never expected you to enjoy it so much, though, un."

Sasori blushed. Why was he doing so much blushing? At least they were eating in the privacy of their own room instead of in public.

Sasori was definitely in a tight spot. _How could Deidara tell how much he'd enjoyed their little game?_ He thought back through the night as much as he could, although Sasori had to admit, there were some points that he could have sworn he'd blacked out from sheer ecstasy. _Ah_, Sasori remembered. _It was that damn sigh_.

Instead of fighting, Sasori simply shook his head.

"You have no idea what you do to me, you brat," Sasori looked at Deidara, his brown eyes warmer than they'd been in years.

Deidara raised his eyebrows, although only one was visible, of course, because of his hair.

"Sasori-danna-"

"No, let me finish." Sasori held up his hand to silence Deidara. "You, my annoying partner, have gotten more, I don't know what to call it, a reaction maybe? Yes, you've gotten more of a reaction out of me, in general, than anyone has in about two decades."

Deidara's blue eyes got even rounder than they'd already become.

"Are you really that old, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori felt a twinge of annoyance.

"You really must be an idiot," he sighed, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Here I am, confessing my inner thoughts, or at least some of them, and you are contemplating my age."

"That's not exactly it, Sasori-danna," Deidara said seriously, leaning his head on Sasori's shoulder. "I was just thinking that you hadn't realized how I felt about you, is all."

Sasori raised his eyebrow. _So, it wasn't just mindless flirting. That sneaky little brat. Now I see why he's working with us, he's a totally scheming deviant in more areas than one! _

"So, does this mean that we're a couple now, un?" Deidara looked up at Sasori.

Sasori wanted to push him away, and shout "of course not", but he couldn't. Instead he simply sighed and hung his head.

"If you insist."

Deidara beamed, throwing his arms around Sasori.

"Ah, Sasori-danna, you have no idea how happy I am now!"

Sasori flinched as Deidara pinned him to the bed that they were sitting on.

"No, Deidara, I think I do."

Deidara smirked even more devilishly than before.

"You know, Sasori-danna," he said with a cheeky grin. "We haven't even kissed."

Sasori could have sworn his face had paled, but there wasn't any time to do anything. Deidara leaned a little closer and Sasori instinctively put his hands on Deidara's shoulders, although not sure if it was to push him away, or get a better grip so he could pull him closer.

Sasori closed his eyes, completely unsure of what to do, and hoped that it didn't show, as Deidara let his lips brush against Sasori's, then linger for a moment.

It was the most unusual feeling that Sasori had ever experienced in his entire life, and with a half-puppet body, that definitely said a lot.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I'm so sorry for the length! TT I tried to make it longer, I honestly did, but you got some SasoDei action to make up for it. :) Yes, Deidara is a little sexual deviant. Lol. Anyways, college is picking up pace already. Uh-oh! So, updates may be a little less frequent. Leave reviews! I love everyone for them!


	5. A Firm Touch

Later that night their mission was carried out quickly and without suspicion. Deidara, posing as a girl, of course, dressed as a maid, brought the foreign man his meal, poisoned earlier that day with one of Sasori's custom toxins. To avoid even further suspicion, the poison wouldn't take effect, fully, until twenty days, which by then would be long after they'd left the village and their victim was home.

"I will never wear a dress again, un," grumbled Deidara as he and Sasori crept back into their room at the inn. "They're so uncomfortable, especially when you can't even where a decent pair of pants under them."

Sasori shook his head as Deidara quickly undressed once their door was locked. It would be pointless to try not to look, so why even bother? Sasori wondered as he watched Deidara pull the awful dress over his head, the tight muscles on his stomach and chest visible under his pale skin, even in the dim light. He wondered what it must feel like, having muscles like that. Sasori thought about the way his own body looked; plain, boring, not even feeling like a normal body.

"Sasori-danna."

Sasori looked up at Deidara who, save a pair of loose shorts, was completely naked.

"You know, un, for someone with a reputation as cold as yours, you certainly are looking at me a lot."

Sasori frowned, and with an annoyed 'tut', tossed his shirt aside and crawled under the sheets of the bed. He was joined shortly by Deidara, who, taking a hint, stayed on his side of the bed.

* * *

As they traveled back towards the smaller village where they would pick up their belongings, Sasori did a lot of thinking. Were he and Deidara actually a couple? Or was everything he'd said a few nights previously just because he'd been caught up in the heat of the moment? There really wasn't even any point to even have good friendships, especially if your partner could be there one moment and dead the next.

"Ah, Sasori-danna, it feels so good to have completed a mission, un," sighed Deidara, as he stretched his arms above his head.

"Hm" was Sasori's only reply to anything Deidara had said most of that day, so when that was all that Deidara heard from his partner, he wasn't surprised in the least.

"It's going to rain soon, un."

Sasori looked up at the sky and frowned at Deidara.

"Deidara, it has to be the clearest day I've seen in a while," Sasori said plainly. "There's no way it will rain."

Deidara smirked and closed his eyes.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Sasori-danna. Whenever it's going to storm, my clay gets this weird feeling that it has now."

Sasori looked back up at the sky. It was completely void of clouds; a perfect clear blue.

Of course, as irony would have it, as the hour went on, the flawless blue turned to a smoky gray and the sky became filled with clouds.

Deidara looked at Sasori with a gleam of triumph in his smirk. "I told you, un."

Sasori flinched and pulled his Akatsuki cloak closer around him. Deidara laughed and poked Sasori's shoulder.

"What is the matter, Sasori-danna? Afraid of a little water, un? Don't like to get wet or something?"

"As a matter of fact," Sasori said with a glare. "I really don't."

Deidara grinned. "Any particular reason why, un?"

Sasori unbuttoned some of his jacket and pointed to his bare, artificial chest. "Um, I have no idea, perhaps the fact that certain parts of my body are not water-proof?"

"Should I not have used my tongue so much the other night, then, un?"

Sasori's eye twitched. "That's not enough to damage me! But this lovely downpour is going to be bad for my mechanics."

"Perhaps we should find a place to stop then, un?"

"On a deserted road?" Sasori scoffed. "You're insane."

Deidara tutted his tongue, and, grabbing Sasori by the wrist, pulled him off the main road and near a thick grove of trees. Deidara then took off his cloak, and set it on the ground under the tree with the thickest branches.

"What are you doing?" yelled Sasori.

"We're going to stop here, un, and you're going to sit under this tree," Deidara dusted the moist dirt off his hands, the mouths of his hands frowning. "I will not have my danna getting wet."

Sasori rolled his eyes as Deidara scooped him up and sat him down on the cloak that had been made into a blanket. It was so hard for him not to look into Deidara's eyes. Stop thinking about him, you idiot!

Just as Sasori was secure under the tree, the clouds roared with thunder and rain came pouring down. Deidara, unfortunately, was not as lucky, and was only two feet away from the shelter. He still got drenched, of course.

"S-Sasori-danna," Deidara sputtered, his blond hair no longer sticking up like usual, but flat and in his face, water dripped off it's tips.

Sasori looked at his own cloak around his body. "Don't even think about it." Then Sasori added with a smirk. "Un."

Deidara stared at Sasori dumbly. Did Sasori-danna just use my word, un? He shook his head. "Danna, that's my word!"

"You don't own it."

Deidara frowned and took a step towards Sasori.

"Nope, don't think about that either," Sasori held his hand up. "I'll get wet."

"S-Sasori-danna, I'm cold!" Deidara shivered, his arms across his chest.

"I can see that."

"Well let me sit down then, un!"

Sasori shook his head. Ah, sweet revenge.

"P-please, Sasori-danna, this is embarrassing, un!"

Deidara pouted as much as he could while his teeth chattered, trying not to focus on any of the noticeably physical results of the lack of temperature.

"Hm," Sasori leaned his back against the tree and put his hands behind is head with an air of authority. "I don't see why, I mean, it's just me. I hoped you'd be more comfortable with me, especially after the other night, but I suppose not."

"Because I'm standing in the pouring rain with an extra limb, that's why, un! Please, Sasori-danna, it is my cloak you're sitting on anyway, un."

Sasori shook his head and beckoned for Deidara to come under the tree.

"You do realize," said Sasori as Deidara eagerly sat down. "That I wasn't doing anything to prevent you from just waltzing under here."

Deidara's face paled, then flushed from embarrassment. He then sighed and with a chuckle said, "Sasori-danna, that's a very mean trick to play."

"No." Sasori placed his hand on Deidara's stomach and let his fingers trail down to the rim of Deidara's pants, tucking the tips just under the top just enough so he could feel the heat radiating off of Deidara's skin. He pulled his hand away however, leaving Deidara more eager than he was to begin with. "That was a mean trick to play."

Deidara swallowed audibly, his teeth still chattering.

"Sasori-danna, do you think we could maybe sit under your cloak together, un? I really am quite cold."

Sasori looked at Deidara, who had a completely sincere look on his face. If there was one thing that Sasori had learned about his new partner, it was that there was a time when he could tough it out, and times when he seriously was asking for help. This was one of those latter times.

Sasori sighed. "Fine, but you have to take your shirt off so I don't get soaked."

Quickly, Deidara pulled off his shirt, completely oblivious to Sasori watching the muscles under his tight skin flex and pull, looking away once Deidara looked back up expectantly.

Sasori shook his head and took off the cloak, deciding to just let Deidara sort the arrangement out. To be perfectly honest, though, he was too numb mentally to do anything that involved more thinking that breathing. He'd seen Deidara shirtless before, that wasn't such a big deal, but this was a totally different shirtless. Not only was his nearly flawless skin practically glowing, but everything else was noticeable. Deidara's nipples were perked from the cold, and for the first time, Sasori noticed a wound on Deidara's chest, just barely above his left nipple.

"What did you get that from?" Sasori asked, letting his fingers trail over Deidara's left nipple and onto the bandages above it. Not only was it bandaged, but there was also a large amount of stitches.

"Oh, it's nothing," said Deidara quickly, wrapping his half of the cloak around his shoulders.

"Hm." Sasori wrapped his half around his body as much as he could, but still had to snuggle against Deidara for warmth.

"I thought you said you couldn't get wet?"

"You're not wet, you're damp. And freezing cold," Sasori added.

"Hence my little problem, un."

Sasori smirked. "It's not that little. You don't need to insult yourself."

"Well I can't call it a big problem, un."

"There you go insulting yourself again," Sasori shook his head.

Deidara flushed, trying not to think about Sasori's warm breath on his shoulder. Of all the sensitive spots, why that one?

"I'm not insulting myself, un," groaned Deidara.

Sasori shook his head and sighed. "There you go, doing it again." Sasori let his extended his delicate tongue barely past his lips, and lightly let it brush Deidara's neck, drawing a line from the tip of his shoulder to his ear lobe while Deidara whimpered.

"S-Sasori-danna," Deidara breathed as he closed his eyes. He couldn't express with words how much he wanted to turn over and pin Sasori to the ground. To ravish him and throw him into a complete ecstasy that he'd never felt before. That would have been art, but all Deidara could do was melt into a puddle of nothingness while Sasori nipped and nibbled at his his ear lobe, his neck, his chin.

He should be fighting me more than this, Sasori thought as he got closer to Deidara's lips. Deidara ran his tongue across his lips, his mouth dry, and Sasori couldn't hold himself back anymore. With a random burst of confidence that the redhead could no longer hold back, Sasori reached around Deidara's neck and pressed his surprised lips against his own.

Deidara opened his eyes in shock and quickly pulled away from Sasori with a shake of his head. "S-Sasori-danna-"

Sasori for a split second looked surprised, then shook his head and frowned. "You brat, what was that for?"

Deidara's face turned a red that was so deep, it was almost puce. "I-I was j-just surp-prised, un."

"I suppose you didn't want that then," said Sasori, putting his hands behind his head, looking away so his partner couldn't see his embarrassment. "I misunderstood, I suppose."

The other man whimpered. "You didn't misunderstand, Sasori-danna, I was just, what I mean to say is-"

"You don't have to say it, Deidara, I'm okay with you not wanting me. Like I said I-"

"Shut up, Sasori-danna!" Before Sasori had time to react, the blond had him pinned to the ground. "You're always complaining, even if you never say it outright, it's so painfully obvious! Why don't you just get the balls to do what you want for a change, un!"

Sasori stared at Deidara, and that is all that there was to it. He hadn't expected Deidara to be so forward, or so pushy.

"I don't complain," replied Sasori cooly from the bottom.

"Bullshit, un! I can see it in your face! You're so tired of being stuck with incompetent, and short-lived partners, but you never say a word about it! Not to mention you're completely miserable!"

"I'm not miserable!"

"You are so, danna, un! Why are you always alone then? I can't stand it any more, un! You're going to cheer up, Sasori-danna, if I have to force happiness down your throat!"

Sasori shook his head and tutted his tongue, putting his hand behind Deidara's neck, running his fingers through Deidara's long, blond hair. "You really are such a brat, you know?" And he proceeded to press his lips against Deidara's, more gently this time of course.

* * *

Deidara felt his arms grow weak, shaking from holding up his body weight, although it really wasn't much. Everything was a blur, and Sasori's fingertips lingering on the nape of his neck, twirling the blonds hair around them, not to mention the warmth of Sasori's tongue running across his lips occasionally, begging for entrance, was driving him insane. Deidara sighed, and Sasori took full advantage of his drop in guard to slide his tongue into Deidara's mouth, not receiving much resistance as the tip of his tongue flecked the roof of his partners mouth.

"Deidara," sighed Sasori when he'd pulled away, leaving his partners lips a swollen pink. "I think...I think that I might...pass out."

"S-Sasori-danna?" Deidara whispered as Sasori's warm brown eyes closed, and he fainted.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so it took me a while to write this chapter. Ah, I worked so hard, you have no idea! Anyways, I really hope everyone enjoyed it. Remember to review! College is going well, for those who care to know. It's so much better than high school, I love it.


	6. A Bold Suggestion

When he opened his eyes a few hours later, Sasori wasn't quite sure where he was, but that was before he noticed the pale arms wrapped around him.

"Sasori-danna, you're finally awake, un," beamed Deidara.

With a yawn, Sasori rolled over onto his stomach, his chest on Deidara's abdomen, and looked up at his partners overjoyed and concerned face.

"I was worried about you, un. You just passed out."

"I was just overwhelmed," said Sasori plainly, resting his head against Deidara's firm chest. Of course, that was only half of the truth. How could Sasori explain to Deidara how delicate his puppet body really was? Of course, it was hardly complete. Sasori felt like a fool for not taking the humidity into account.

"Just don't do it again, un." Deidara rested his chin atop Sasori's auburn head, marveling at the gentle texture of his hair.

"I don't plan on it."

* * *

When Sasori and Deidara returned from their mission, it was obvious to everyone that something had happened to bring the two once opposing team members a little closer. Aside from their debates about the definition of art, everything had changed completely.

"You know," Itachi said to Kisame one day. "I could have sworn that Sasori couldn't stand Deidara."

Kisame shook his head. "Well, no one can stand their partners at first. They probably just found some common ground."

Itachi smirked. "Or something else they both liked."

"Do you really think that Sasori has enough, um, feeling for what you're suggesting?" The ex-Mist nin looked at his partner curiously. "In all honesty, Itachi."

"Just look at them the next time you get a chance to, Kisame. Sasori was fond of Orochimaru, as a partner of course, but he's completely different with Deidara. I know something is going on with those two."

"Hm, let me guess, you two are talking about Sasori and that new partner of his?"

Itachi and Kisame were approached by Hidan.

"I agree with Itachi, there is definitely something going on with those two," Hidan said with a shake of his head.

Kisame looked at Hidan. "So you've noticed too?"

Hidan laughed. "Everyone's noticed. Of course, if Sasori knew that, we'd all be in some deep shit."

"Now that would be interesting," said Kisame with a grin.

Itachi shook his head and looked over towards Sasori and Deidara's place. He wanted to mention how odd it was that they hadn't left since they arrived home from their mission, but then Hidan and Kisame would get too many ideas.

* * *

"Sasori-danna!" Deidara called from the kitchen for about the tenth time.

"What?" grumbled the redhead as he stuck his head into the room. "I'm trying to fix something so I won't half-die on you on a mission like I did the other day."

It was surprising when Sasori was suddenly grabbed and pulled into the kitchen by his blond partner by his cloak.

"Look, Sasori-danna!" Deidara pointed to the floor, and Sasori saw what he'd never expected to see.

"It that a cat?"

Deidara nodded, while Sasori kneeled down to look at the small grey ball of fuzz that was eating some rice out of a saucer. Curiously, Sasori reached his hand out and poked it's forehead with his index finger.

"What is it supposed to do?" Sasori stood up and, with his hands on his hips, shook his head at Deidara.

"Nothing in particular. I had a cat when I was younger, so when I found this one-"

Deidara was stopped when Sasori's lips touched his own, never expecting it. The closeness was something he'd expected to stop once they'd gotten home, but Deidara knew that couldn't be true, now that he could feel Sasori's hand rest on the back of his head, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara murmured against Sasori's lips.

"Hm?" Sasori moved his lips down to Deidara's chin, then began to let his teeth just barely graze against Deidara's jaw line.

"D-does this mean I can keep him, un?"

Sasori stopped what he was doing and looked up at Deidara, his eyes expressing slight hurt.

"Deidara, am I not good enough?"

"A cat can hardly compare to you, Sasori-danna, un. No need to be jealous." Deidara chuckled as he looked into Sasori's brown eyes, which seemed to be getting warmer as they spent more time together.

Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and rest his head on the blonds chest. "Which is why I'll let you keep the cat."

Deidara was surprised by Sasori's sudden acts of affection. This had to be the first time he'd ever been hugged by his partner, or anyone in years for that matter. Then Deidara realized that now was a prime opportunity to maybe go a little further than they'd gone before.

With a quick turn, Deidara had Sasori backed against the kitchen wall, his eyes wide in surprise, and Deidara's filled with mischievous glee as he slid his hands under Sasori's shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside.

"D-Deidara, what are you doing?"

"Sasori-danna, did you just stutter, un?"

Sasori flushed as one of Deidara's hands pinned his own above his head, while the other slid down his chest, the tongue from the mouth on his hand licking all the sensitive spots delicately.

"You don't seem to be objecting, un. Perhaps you're enjoying yourself, Sasori-danna?" Deidara smirked as he watched Sasori's facial expressions, and felt his body shiver under his hands.

"Why would I object?" Sasori gasped as he felt Deidara's hand-tongue dip into his belly button and then slide across his body to tease his hip bones.

Deidara shrugged innocently as he tucked his fingertips into the top of Sasori's pants, letting the hand-tongue tease his skin as he delved farther into Sasori's pants.

Sasori could hardly believe what was going on. Deidara was looking him square in the eye, as one of his hands was about to give him a hand job. Or was it a blow job since his hand had a mouth?

"Sasori-danna, the other teenagers must have hated you," smirked Deidara as he wrapped his hand around Sasori's erection. "How old were you when you began changing yourself again?"

Sasori couldn't reply. He was completely frozen, his body felt so tense, but at the same time...

"It feels too good to reply, un?" Deidara continued smirking as he worked his hand, the tongue making gentle circles around the tip of Sasori's member.

"I was about fourteen!" the redhead gasped as he leaned his head back against the wall, pushing his hips farther forward.

"Hm." Deidara's second tongue continued to tease Sasori, sliding along his length, while his fingers teased other places. "I thought you were younger, un."

Sasori shook his head, his eyes squeezed shut. He could feel Deidara's eyes watching him intently, taking in all his movements and his facial expressions. "Deidara, please stop!"

"Un?" Deidara frowned, but listened and removed his hand from Sasori's pants, and his other from Sasori's wrists. "If you insist, Sasori-danna, but I wanna know why, un."

Sasori panted and slid down the wall, slumping against it. Deidara crouched down next to his partner and wrapped his arm around the redheads shoulder. "Tell me what's wrong, Sasori-danna, please."

"It's just-" Sasori shook his head. Why was he suddenly acting the age he looked? Then again, he'd already dropped his defenses. "It's embarrassing."

Deidara tilted his head to the side, slightly confused. "Why would it be, un?"

Sasori shook his head and looked at Deidara. He hated and loved being pulled towards those blue eyes. "You don't find the idea of a hand giving someone a blow job weird?"

"When I went through puberty, what do you think these hands were used for, un?" the blond smirked while Sasori tried not to laugh, although he permitted a grin to snake across his face.

"Which explains why you turned out to be such a hornball." Sasori wrapped his arms around his knees and pulled them against his chest, resting his chin on the tops of his arms.

"Honestly, Sasori-danna, you can't tell me you've never done that. Every guy has!"

"Deidara, I'm a lot older than you. It's been a while. Do you honestly think I could do anything sexual with Orochimaru as a partner?"

With a loud laugh, Deidara shook his head. "From what I heard about him, un, I doubt it." He leaned in closer to Sasori and nibbled on his ear. "Which is exactly why you should express some of that sexual tension, un, Sasori-danna. And, who better than to release that tension with than me?"

Sasori stammered incoherently as he was pushed against the floor, but didn't protest. At least, until something completely out of the ordinary happened.

"Deidara," Sasori grumbled, his voice slightly muffled. "There is a ball of fur on my face."

Deidara shook his head and looked at the grey ball of fuzz that was his new kitten, and it was currently sitting squarely on Sasori's face, looking up at him proudly.

"Bad cat," said Deidara as he lifted the kitten off of Sasori's face and set it on the floor.

Sasori turned his face and glared at the cat. "You know, I really don't want to do this on the kitchen floor."

Deidara then looked at their current position. Sasori was lying on the floor, his legs propped up on either side of Deidara, while Deidara leaned over Sasori, their foreheads touching. Their hands were together, fingers entwined. It would definitely be an awkward position to be walked in on.

"Well then, Mr. Puppet Master, where do you suggest we continue this, un?"

Sasori shook his head. "Oh, I don't know, the bedroom perhaps?"

"Okay, un!" Deidara jumped up and pulled Sasori up with him, practically running back towards the closest bedroom, which happened to be Sasori's. Not to mention, Sasori's was the cleaner of the two, regardless of the fact that he constantly brought home dead bodies to change into puppets.

Deidara quickly pulled Sasori into a deep kiss as they collapsed onto Sasori's bed.

"Woah, this is my bed," Sasori said firmly. "That means I'm on top."

Deidara laughed. "Sasori-danna, do you even know what you're doing, un?" Sasori was speechless, which only made Deidara laugh more. "Let me show you another one of my arts."

Sasori watched Deidara as intently as it was possible for him to while Deidara removed his own shirt. Shivers of excitement ran through Sasori as he watched Deidara. He wanted nothing more than to just pull that body close to him and keep it all for himself, and never let anyone else see or touch it.

"Sasori-danna, why are you looking at me like I'm a cupcake?"

Sasori shook his head. "What?"

"Well, you're giving me this 'my cupcake, go find your own' look, un."

"Oh," Sasori thought about it, then wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and pulled him closer. "Because you are my cupcake, and I don't want to share."

"Greedy little Sasori-danna," Deidara whispered as he kissed Sasori's lips, then trailed down to his stomach. He tucked his fingers into the top of Sasori's pants and pulled them down. Sasori kicked them off his ankles, trying not to blush while Deidara 'took in the scenery' as it were.

Sasori gasped as Deidara let his own tongue circle the tip of his erection, while the hand-mouth's tongue licked a line up his chest and circled his right nipple, adding a little nip occasionally.

Deidara was completely content. Just hearing Sasori's pants and short gasps as he breathed in deeply made Deidara's chest tighten. He continued working his mouth around Sasori's length. Deidara had never felt so much before in his life.

"D-Deidara," gasped Sasori.

Deidara looked up at Sasori, his blue eyes focusing on his partners brown ones, that had lightened up a considerable amount. He'd also noticed Sasori's thin hands clutching at the sheets. It won't be too long now, Deidara thought as he briefly pulled his mouth away from Sasori, a trail of spittle on his chin.

"Deidara, put your mouth back!" Sasori half growled, and half gasped.

Deidara gladly obliged, applying pressure with his tongue, and enjoying every gasp and moan from Sasori, even noticing a few growls of happiness coming from his own throat.

"Deidara, please," whimpered Sasori as he leaned his head back and gripped the sheets tighter.

With one final gasp, Sasori came into Deidara's mouth, his body shuddering. Deidara swallowed as much as he could, although some of the liquid still managed to dribble down his chin.

Sasori's hands relaxed, the sheets completely wrinkled where he'd clutched them. He looked down at Deidara, still panting, unsure what to say.

"You have something on your chin, Deidara," whispered Sasori as he leaned towards Deidara and licked a line from his partners chin to his mouth, then over his lips.

Deidara grinned as he touched Sasori's tongue with the tip of his own.

"We don't have to do any more if you don't want to, un," Deidara whispered against Sasori's lips.

Sasori looked away, clearly embarrassed. "To be honest, Deidara, I want to do more. I'm just-"

"Scared, un?" Deidara suggested.

The redhead nodded, still looking away from his partner.

Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's waist and pulled him closer. "I said we didn't have to continue, un. You're so innocent, Sasori-danna. It's cute."

Sasori frowned at Deidara. "I am not innocent. Just a little inexperienced."

"That makes you innocent, un. But it doesn't matter." Deidara yawned and lay down on Sasori's bed. "I'm too tired to continue anyway."

Sasori nodded and lay down next to Deidara, who snaked his arm around his partners waist. This was the last thing that Sasori had expected that day he'd met Deidara.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing in there?" murmured Hidan, his ear pressed against the door.

"Nothing good, I bet," sniggered Kisame.

"You two are going to get caught by Sasori," said Itachi with a shake of his head. "And when he catches you, the both of you are going to be dead."

"He won't notice anything, Itachi." Kisame moved over to one of the windows and looked into the kitchen. "Where the hell did the cat come from?"

"Move over!" Itachi shoved Kisame over and peered into the kitchen. An evil smile crept across his lips. "If I'm not mistaken, I think that's Sasori's shirt on the floor."

Hidan peered over Itachi and Kisame's heads. "Yeah, that's too small to be Deidara's."

"Dammit, you guys got me curious," grumbled Itachi.

"Let's just wait until they come out."

"And then confront them about it," smirked Hidan.

Itachi shook his head and leaned against the wall of the house. He had to admit, it was truly amusing watching Kisame and Hidan scramble over each other to peak into the windows. Yeah, Sasori was going to kill them. 

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone! I hope that everyone enjoyed the -ness between Sasori and Deidara. Yes, Kisame and Hidan are mischievous little devils, but we all love them. Leave me reviews purleez! College is going well, but keeping me busy, so sorry it's taking me a while to update. Love ya'll!


	7. Childish Brawls

When Sasori finally awoke, the whole night had passed and the sun was sending warm streams of light through the thin curtains. He groaned as he rolled over to find himself facing his partners bare chest. A warm blush crept into his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist, letting his fingers splay across the blonds back, pulling himself closer and resting his head on Deidara's chest, allowing himself one sigh of content to be heard. Everything was too perfect, too relaxing.

It was then that Sasori realized that his body was completely void of clothes, shook his head, and climbed out of bed, regretfully leaving Deidara, in his room no less. He grabbed his pants off the floor and decided to leave before his partner woke up.

Sasori looked back at Deidara before he closed the door behind him. So what did the previous nights events change for them? With a shake of his head, Sasori closed the door behind him and made his way into the kitchen to find something simple to eat, like usual.

He entered the dining room expecting to find nothing but Deidara's annoying little cat, and only Deidara's cat. Instead, Itachi, Kisame, and Hidan were sitting at the dining room table, all of them gazing at Sasori expectantly.

* * *

When Sasori finally shut the door, Deidara opened his eyes and rolled over onto his stomach. A massive grin was plastered across his face as he remembered how it felt to have Sasori's hands on his back, pulling him closer. It must have been years since Sasori had even hugged someone, so Deidara felt considerably special.

After a few minutes of engraving his memory of the past few hours into his mind, Deidara threw the covers off of him, and looked around the room for his pants.

"Dammit," grumbled Deidara as he sifted through the clothes, unable to find his pants. "Sasori must have grabbed my pants by mistake." Sasori's were definitely too small for him, so raiding the redheads closet was out of the question.

Deidara grinned and looked back at the bed before grabbing the sheets and wrapping them around his slender frame, then headed into the kitchen to silence his rumbling stomach.

* * *

"I think we deserve an explanation, Sasori."

Sasori frowned and crossed his arms over his stomach. "I don't think you deserve anything from me."

The three other members shook their heads. Itachi remained quiet, of course. He was only there to stop Sasori from killing Hidan and Kisame, and Itachi wouldn't underestimate Sasori. No, if provoked enough, Sasori wouldn't hesitate to kill fellow members.

"Well, just explain why you and Deidara haven't left this small house since you got back from that mission of yours," smirked Kisame.

"There's nothing embarrassing about finding outlets for your frustration, you know," added Hidan.

"I'm not frustrated," Sasori growled. He could feel his bladed wings lift out of their compartments on his back. It occurred quite often when he was angry, but he was out right furious. "And you two will never get a chance to be frustrated ever again in your pathetic little lives if you don't shut your mouths and leave."

Itachi shook his head. Of course, those idiots absolutely had to pester Sasori. In a way, Itachi felt bad for him. It must have been tough to have the body of an adolescent boy, but really be over thirty.

"Well, you know we aren't stupid," continued Kisame. "We saw your shirt on the kitchen floor."

"Who leaves a shirt on the kitchen floor unless they're whisked away in a moment of heated passion?" Hidan jumped off his chair with immense energy. "You can be honest with us, Sasori. We think it's cute that you're sleeping with Deidara."

"Wow, Sasori-danna, I didn't know people were going to be coming over, un."

Sasori turned around and was almost inches from Deidara.

"Deidara," Sasori hissed slowly. "Coming out here wrapped up in my bed sheets was NOT a good idea at the moment!"

Deidara tutted his tongue and wrapped his arm around Sasori's shoulders protectively.

"Quit picking on Sasori-danna, un," Deidara frowned, using his other hand to push Sasori's open blades back into their compartments.

"Seriously," grumbled Itachi as he stood up and grabbed Hidan and Kisame by the backs of their cloaks. "Sorry they bothered you, Sasori. Trust me, it won't happen again."

Itachi dragged Kisame and Hidan out of the kitchen, and eventually out of the house. Best to get out before blood was spilled.

After the house was empty save for himself and Deidara, Sasori slammed his palms onto the table.

"Um, Sasori-danna-"

"Please don't say anything," Sasori grumbled, clenching the ends of the table as hard as he could.

"B-but Sasori-danna," began Deidara nervously.

"I said be quiet!"

Deidara swallowed audibly, pulling the sheets around him a little tighter before sitting in a nearby chair. It was difficult watching Sasori stare at the table in frustration. Deidara felt a sudden rush of irritation towards Kisame and Hidan. It wasn't their business what he an Sasori did in their spare time. Deidara pushed his chair back and stood up.

"I'll be right back." Deidara rushed into his own room and threw on a few clothes before running out the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasori shouted after Deidara.

"Be back soon, Sasori-danna." Deidara slammed the door behind him, leaving Sasori completely confused.

"What am I doing just standing here," Sasori growled before running back to his own room. He wasn't going to let Deidara do something stupid. No matter how noble the brat was trying to be, Sasori knew that his partner would manage to screw things up, but that still didn't keep the smile off of his lips.

* * *

It didn't take Deidara long to find who he was looking for. Hidan, Kisame and Itachi were sitting in their usual spot near the cherry trees. They looked like something out of a fairy tale, except Deidara knew better. Sure, he had only been involved with the Akatsuki, but out of the member's he had met thus far, Hidan and Kisame were definitely the most childish of the bunch.

"Oi, that was way out of hand this morning, un!" Deidara said firmly when he'd gotten the attention of his fellow members. "You didn't need to pry into our business, un."

Hidan looked at Kisame with a slight smirk, and Kisame shook his head. Itachi scooted away, deciding not to get involved.

"We were just poking fun at Sasori," grinned Hidan. "You haven't been here long enough to really get to know Sasori."

"That kid's been as celibate as a monk for as long as any of us can remember," chuckled Kisame. "Even Hidan got more action than Sasori."

"Hey, shut the hell up, Kisame!" Hidan smacked Kisame across the back of the head playfully. "I don't want the kid bugging me for tips."

"Sasori-danna is older than you, un," Deidara frowned.

"He sure doesn't look it," laughed Hidan, resting one hand on his hip. "Tell me, Deidara, does Sasori even function properly?"

"Shut up!" Deidara swung his fist into Hidan's face with enough force to cause Hidan to stumble backwards, and with enough speed to make even Itachi's eyes widen in surprise.

Hidan touched a shaky hand to his face, his fingers dripping with blood when he removed them.

"You little bastard," the white haired man seethed. "I'm going to kill you for that!"

"Bring it on, un!" Deidara shouted back before Hidan's fist rammed into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Hidan pinned Deidara to the ground, punching him in the face until blood dripped off his knuckles before Deidara rammed his middle and index fingers into Hidan's windpipe, leaving him sputtering.

Deidara took the opportunity to kick Hidan off of him, propelling him onto his back, before jumping on him and punching him repeatedly. "Never-say-that-about-Sasori-again!" Deidara shouted each word with a punch to Hidan's face, alternating his fists.

"Get off of him you idiot!"

Deidara looked up just before he was smacked in the side with Kisame's sword and flung to the ground. He rolled over onto all fours, glaring at the two other ninja, his right eye swollen, his eye camera broken and it's pieces strewn a few feet away.

"You're going to regret that, runt," Kisame said with a smirk as he gripped his sword.

Deidara spat a mouthful of blood into the grass, panting, nearly heaving, glaring at the Mist ninja. There was no time to think between Samehada's shark skin texture tearing at his skin through his Akatsuki cloak and being flung backwards and onto his back again, only this time his side was nearly shredded to ribbons, blood dripping from his wounds.

Kisame grinned devilishly, his pointed teeth bared menacingly, raising his sword for the final blow, before a black cloaked figure set the sword flying a few yards away.

"Sa-Sasori-danna?" coughed Deidara.

Sasori breathed heavily, more from anger than from exertion, glaring at the three bloody and wounded ninja, then turned to Itachi.

"You," he seethed, his voice laced with menace. "Why didn't you stop this?"

Itachi shrugged. "Honestly, I did not want to get involved in a brawl."

The angry redhead's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is the most cowardly thing I've ever heard."

"It is not cowardly," Itachi replied cooly. "I refuse to get involved in things as childish as fighting over petty insults that are probably not even true." Itachi looked at Hidan and Kisame, and with a light 'hmph', strode over to them, pulling them to their feet by the necks of their cloaks.

"Forgive these two again for their lack of manners," Itachi said emotionlessly. "Trust me, they will be taken care of."

Sasori nodded and turned to Deidara, who gaped at the two older ninja, a hint of fear in his eyes. His eyes softened slightly as he pulled the blond to his feet.

"Thank's Sasori-danna, un," Deidara coughed. "I can stand."

Sasori didn't say anything, merely stepping back allowing Deidara to attempt to stand on his own feet. The blond lasted about five seconds before he fell forward and Sasori wrapped his arm around his waist, careful of his wounds, and not minding the blood soaking onto his hand.

"I guess I might need a little more help, un," Deidara chuckled nervously, draping his arm around Sasori's shoulder.

"You idiot," Sasori sighed with a shake of his head.

"But Sasori-danna, Hidan said-"

"I do not give a damn about anything Hidan said. You don't need to go around getting your ass kicked for my sake."

Deidara beamed. "I was doing pretty well before fish-man decided to take a chunk out of me."

Sasori looked up at Deidara, a blank expression on his face and his eyebrow raised. "I can see that."

"Ouch," Deidara breathed through his teeth as Sasori helped him back to their house.

"You could be in worse shape, Deidara, so stop whining. I highly doubt Hidan is going to pick a fight with you again."

"You think so, un?"

Sasori nodded. "I know so. He is not used to getting his ass beat. Then again, he could always challenge you again."

"And lose again, un," Deidara smirked.

* * *

"Not so tight, Sasori-danna," Deidara whimpered.

"Shut up, brat," Sasori sighed. "If you hadn't gotten into a childish fight, then I wouldn't have to bandage your entire side."

Sasori dipped a cloth into a bluish solution and dabbed it onto Deidara's shredded side. Ruined, Sasori thought bitterly. It hadn't occurred to him really that Deidara had a body that could be beaten and battered, not to mention shredded and torn. He delicately applied the antiseptic, trying not to hear Deidara's hisses of discomfort through his clenched teeth.

"Do you have anything that stings less, un?"

"Yeah. How about not getting your abdomen torn to ribbons next time?" Sasori glared at his partner furiously.

Deidara grinned and propped his chin up on the palms of his hands. "Sasori-danna, are you more angry at me for causing a fight or at Kisame and Hidan for hurting me?"

"Hmph."

"That's not an answer, Sasori-danna," Deidara poked Sasori's cheek playfully.

"Now is not the time for playing, Deidara," Sasori said firmly, tying off the last bandage. "See if you can sit up now."

The blond rolled over onto his back and, with the assistance of the bedside table, sat himself up. "It hurts to breathe, un. Can't these be a little looser?"

"If you want to bleed to death they can be. Now stop your complaining. I'm going to get you some tea and you're going to keep your ass in this bed."

"You know, danna, it's cute when you try to act so mean, un."

Sasori shook his head and went into the kitchen, returning shortly with two cups of green tea.

"Drink it," Sasori handed Deidara his cup.

"You didn't put some sort of aphrodisiac into it, did you, un?" Deidara sipped the tea gingerly.

"Let me tell you, Deidara, I plan to drug you and ravish your wounded body right now because I'm sadistic enough to want to open your wounds and have you bleed all over me while I throw you into complete and utter ecstasy."

Deidara raised his eyebrows and gulped down his tea, ignoring the scorching feeling the liquid gave his throat. Sasori merely pressed his palm to his forehead.

"I was being sarcastic, you idiot."

Deidara pouted. "One could hope, Sasori-danna." The blond leaned closer to his redheaded partner. "I don't mind things a little rough, un."

Sasori's cheeks became dusted with pink. "Oh no, you don't." He put a hand on Deidara's shoulder and pushed him back a little. "No fun until you're better."

"But I feel perfectly fine now!"

Sasori shook his head. "No, I'm leaving. You're going to get some rest."

"At least give me a kiss before you leave, Sasori-danna." Deidara looked at Sasori, his eyes large and begging.

"Fine," sighed Sasori as he leaned in towards Deidara, letting his lips brush those of his partners.

"More, un." Deidara gently placed his hand on the back of Sasori's neck, letting his pale fingers entwine themselves between the auburn strands as he pulled Sasori into a warm kiss.

"No more," Sasori breathed sternly against the lips of his partner, and Deidara reluctantly let him pull away. "I'm serious, Deidara, get some rest."

Deidara nodded, obviously satisfied with the small taste of his beloved Sasori-danna, and snuggled under the bed covers and closed his azure eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Finally, chapter 7! I hope everyone enjoyed it. I really wasn't sure exactly how I wanted this chapter to go. I mean, I had the idea and all, but the wording was difficult. Don't worry, there will be more lemon to come! Like I've said many times, though, I want a story with substance. So, please leave reviews and let me know how I'm doing. Thanks! 


	8. No Day But Today

Before too long, Deidara was perfectly healed, save for a few scars that marred his delicate body. After Deidara had fully recovered, him and Sasori were sent on various missions to 'prepare for when the time was right to harvest the Nine-Tails'.

"What exactly do we need these Jinchuriki for anyway, un?" sighed Deidara when the pair had stopped for a short break after completing their most recent mission.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Can you stop asking so many questions? It's common sense that the Jinchuuriki are spirits with immense amounts of chakra. That in itself should make them a target for us."

Deidara shrugged. "Still makes no sense to me, Sasori-danna. And why does it have to be so hot, un? I'm sweating buckets!"

"Oh, shut up. It's ten times hotter in Suna than it is here." Sasori shrugged his cloak off his bare shoulders to some of the breeze to get to the bit of real skin he had remaining. Truth be told, Sasori had far more on his mind than he would ever let on to Deidara, or to anyone. The Hikotugutsu was not, unfortunately, unable to be reversed. As time went on, Sasori's body turned even more puppet like. Eventually, he would even be unable to feel heat, cold, pain, and, unfortunately, pleasure. Since Sasori and Deidara's relationship budded, Sasori immediately ceased any assistance he gave the Hikotogutsu as to slow its effect on his body.

"Oi, danna," Deidara poked Sasori's forehead playfully. "You're thinking awfully hard, un. Are you sure that's healthy?"

Sasori swatted at Deidara's hand. "Yes, I'm sure."

The blond frowned. "What's wrong, Sasori-danna? I can see it in your eyes, un. Something is bothering you."

"It's this damn heat," lied the redhead. "I don't want the mechanical parts of me to go haywire again." The honest truth, though, was that Sasori didn't know how he could break it to his partner, his lover, that eventually he wouldn't even be able to feel the simplest touch, the softest kiss.

Deidara nodded, still unconvinced, but not wanting to press the subject. If Sasori was upset about something, it must be serious. Nothing upset Sasori. Nothing that wasn't of great importance anyway.

* * *

Deidara stood in the shower, letting the warm water run down his body in streams. He couldn't shake his thoughts of Sasori. The look that the younger, yet older, man gave him was something that would stay frozen in his memory for as long as he lived. He'd never seen Sasori's eyes filled with so much anger, but under that, was immense sadness. If Sasori had the necessary organs to cry, then Deidara would have bet money and more that his partner would have been trying so hard to hold back the tears.

Then again, thought Deidara as he turned the water off and looked up at the ceiling. He just might have been.

The blond shook his head and grabbed a towel off the rack near the sink, wrapping it around his waist. Deidara yawned and proceeded to his bedroom. A nice long nap was definitely in order.

As he opened the door to his bedroom, Deidara was just thinking about the wonderful dreams he would have about explosions, Sasori-danna, built in air conditioning, and Sasori-danna.

"What are you doing in here, un?" Deidara squeaked.

When he entered his room, expecting to see mountains of clay and a nice inviting bed, he saw something additional: Sasori. Sasori tilted his head to the side, as if it were normal to randomly find your partner in your bed, and from what Deidara could tell, Sasori wasn't wearing anything.

"I was waiting for you," the redhead replied nonchalantly. "Of course, if you don't want me to, I can just leave." Sasori began to slide off the bed, but Deidara ran over to him quickly and pinned him down by his shoulders.

"I don't ever want you to leave me, Sasori-danna."

"Oh that's good. I don't particularly want to leave either."

Deidara laughed and let his hands slide from Sasori's shoulders to his hands, entwining their fingers together. He leaned in and kissed the sensitive area near Sasori's ear lobe, circling his tongue slowly on the spot.

"Deidara, your hair is still wet," Sasori sighed, his eyes closed as he leaned his head back.

"Oh, sorry, Sasori-danna, I forgot."

Deidara reluctantly stood up, leaving Sasori, and his towel, to get a hair tie. He would never not dry his hair ever again. It got frizzy when he slept on it wet anyway.

"There, un," Deidara grinned pointing his long hair, which was pulled back into a full pony tail.

Sasori smiled and shook his head, moving to the middle of the bed. "I have a feeling-"

"You sure do, un!"

"That it would be easier not hanging off the bed," finished Sasori.

"At least for the first time, ne, Sasori-danna?" Deidara sat on the bed and lay down next to Sasori.

"You have a nice face, Deidara," Sasori said softly, tracing Deidara's jaw line.

"I think I look weird when you can see my whole face, un."

"No, I like it. But I want to be the only one who gets to see you like this."

"Like I'm the only one who gets to see you embarrassed, un?"

Sasori frowned and shook his head.

"Only on the rarest occasions," he whispered, pressing his body against Deidara's, letting his hands run over Deidara's shoulders and down his back. "You get to see a lot of things as it is, so be grateful, brat."

"Believe me, Sasori-danna, I am very grateful." Deidara rolled Sasori onto his back. "Plus, you haven't killed me, un. From what the others say, that is a big accomplishment."

"Don't bring other people into this." Sasori let his hands run from between Deidara's shoulder blades and into his soft blond hair, pulling Deidara's face closer to his and then, finally into a kiss.

Deidara held himself above Sasori with one arm, letting his free hand travel down his partner's chest, the hand mouths tongue moving in small circles as it moved down to Sasori's stomach.

Sasori let a low moan ripple in his throat as Deidara's tongue flicked the roof of his mouth. Being one who worked with puppets, Sasori was fairly decent at multitasking, but there were too many sensations.

Deidara let his hand move across his partner's hips, teasing the skin with the tongue that extended from his palm as he moved lower and trailed the tips of his fingers along the length Sasori's erection.

The redhead gasped, his body giving a slight shudder as he turned his head away from Deidara's.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara breathed against Sasori's neck. "It's nice when you aren't so defensive, un." Deidara chuckled as he extended his tongue and let the tip run down along the side of Sasori's neck and over his collar bone. He felt something soft brush against his thigh and gasped before he realized that it was Sasori's own legs, his knees touching right at Deidara's hips.

"Please don't drag it out too long, Deidara," Sasori moaned, gripping his fingers even tighter on Deidara's back. "I don't think I can handle it today."

Deidara nodded. "It'll be uncomfortable, un."

Sasori shook his head and looked up at Deidara, his brown eyes full of resolve. "I don't care."

The blond shook his head with a frown. Everything from his waist down was telling him to just plunge into his willing partner and pound him into the mattress, all in a very loving way, of course, but his actual brain held him back. He didn't want to hurt Sasori.

"You aren't going to hurt me, dammit!" Sasori gasped as the tongue on Deidara's hand lapped at the tip of his member.

"Okay," Deidara slid his free hand under Sasori's small back. "Sit up slightly, un, and lift your hips some. And don't forget to relax."

Sasori nodded, lifting his hips slightly so that his buttocks was slightly risen above the mattress. He kept his eyes open and focused on Deidara's, letting his hands clutch against his partner's thin back. His teeth clenched together since he couldn't shut his eyes as he braced himself for what he knew was bound to be a moment of discomfort.

Deidara slowly entered Sasori, keeping his own eyes on his partners shocked brown ones. Slight whimpers escaped Sasori's lips, his eyebrows furrowing, as he wrapped his legs around Deidara's waist.

"I was about to say, un," panted Deidara. "That that might make things more comfortable."

Sasori shook his head, his auburn hair falling away from his eyes, as he let his fingers run through the roots of Deidara's hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Deidara pulled back, out of breath and his face flushed, mid-kiss, and, with a shake of his head, pulled back and thrust himself into Sasori as gently as he could, watching the redhead's facial expressions. The way Sasori leaned his head back, exposing his pale neck, and arched his back, were almost cat-like.

Sasori let out a restrained gasp, his mind completely going in circles. He couldn't even see straight, nor did he want to. Closing his brown eyes, Sasori let the different sensations wash over him, engraving them in his memory. The feel of Deidara's mouth's, one teasing the length of him and the other's lips caressing his collar bone, was pure bliss and then some.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara panted. Sasori turned his head and looked up at his partner, opening his eyes to reveal that they were full to the brim with something that couldn't be described with words. "You weren't lying-when you said-you hadn't done anything, un."

Sasori let his hands slide down Deidara's body and over Deidara's hips, his thumbs rubbing in circles on his hip bones, pulling Deidara in faster.

"Faster," breathed Sasori in a voice that wasn't quite raspy, but was definitely deeper than normal.

Deidara nodded and obliged, quickening his thrusts, his heart beating rapidly. It was going to happen soon for him, and for Sasori too, judging by the way he tried to get as close to Deidara as possible. He could feel the beads of sweat roll down his skin, making everything three times warmer, and his pants had quickened.

"Sasori!" Deidara gasped as he finally came, enjoying that final moment of ecstasy while Sasori gasped and panted Deidara's name, spilling his own seed across Deidara's chest.

Sasori opened his brown eyes, taking in the scene of things with an unclouded mind, and his face turned an almost glowing red.

_When had Deidara's hair come out of the ponytail?_ he wondered as he looked at the pale yellow waves that cascaded around Deidara's thin shoulders. There were several spots on Deidara's body that looked like bruises, but Sasori had enough experience to know what they really were.

Deidara grinned as he pulled himself away from Sasori, and then lay down next to him. "You seem embarrassed, Sasori-danna." Sasori flushed even more and looked away. "I am not."

"Then look me in the eye, un."

The redhead tried, but couldn't look any higher than Deidara's lips. That was before he noticed his partners lips were swollen and pink from kissing that must have been more intense than Sasori thought.

"I can't," said Sasori softly.

Deidara tutted his tongue and let his fingers play with a few strands of Sasori's hair. "You really are shy at heart, aren't you, Sasori-danna?"

"A little bit, maybe." Sasori pulled a pillow closer to him and snuggled against it. Suddenly he was looking into Deidara's blue eyes, and he felt himself grow pink in the face all over again.

Deidara laughed. "Why are you so embarrassed, Sasori-danna, un?"

Sasori stammered wordlessly, but let his fingers trace across Deidara's chest.

"Oh, that?" Deidara shook his head. "Pfft, it's no big deal, un."

"But-"

"No 'but's Sasori-danna. I said it doesn't bother me, un, so it shouldn't bother you."

Sasori opened his mouth to speak, but realized it would be pointless to persuade Deidara of anything else. Instead he rolled over onto his stomach, folding his arms over the pillow and resting his chin on them.

Deidara wrapped an arm around Sasori's waist and pulled him closer, snuggling himself next to Sasori. "I'm tired, un. Do you want to take a nap?"

"Shouldn't you grab a shower?" Sasori asked. "I thought that's what people normally did after."

Deidara shook his head. "No, you sleep first, then grab a shower, un. But, Sasori-danna, if you can't even stand rain, how do you shower?"

"I don't."

Deidara's blue eyes got wide. "Well, I know you clean yourself somehow, un. Tell me, I want to know."

Sasori smiled a bit and kissed Deidara's forehead. "I'll show you tomorrow."

"Un," Deidara said with a yawn as he drifted into sleep.

Sasori remained awake, although he could feel the lids of his eyes screaming to be closed. He had to take in the sight of Deidara first before he slept. He didn't want to forget anything, not even the way he could feel Deidara's body rise and fall against him as he breathed.

It was only after that when Sasori let himself close his eyes and fall into a sleep filled with good dreams. He wasn't a puppet in his dreams. He was completely human again, and he was with Deidara. 

* * *

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. College is getting more work like, and there's crap going on at work. Stupid people who don't show up for their shifts, rawr. Anyways, I managed to get some inspiration and finally got this chapter written. Never written yaoi before, so any pointers would be awesome still. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. WARNING! Things will get a little angsty soon! Just giving everyone a heads up. I mean, I did say that this story was a story and not just a fluffy oneshot. Mwahaha!


	9. A Maternal Guise

Sasori awoke the next morning to discover that the curtains had been opened, the sun streaming in, which is what woke him in the first place, and that the place next to him in the bed was empty. The previous night couldn't have been a dream. Sasori eliminated that possibility the minute he sat up and was forced immediately lay back down with a groan. He looked around the room curiously, having never quite taken in the sights of Deidara's living space. There were several clay figures, which Sasori knew now were bombs of various destructive levels. Other than the bits of clay that could be found randomly, the room was surprisingly clean.

"Ah, Sasori-danna!"

Sasori sat up a little and saw a very cheerful Deidara bouncing towards the bed.

"It's about time you woke up, un," Deidara hopped onto the bed next to Sasori.

"Hmph," Sasori rolled over onto his side.

"Aw, Sasori-danna, do you want to go back to sleep, un?"

With a shake of his red head, Sasori tried to ignore those strong arms that were making their way around his waist.

"If my ass wasn't so sore, then I might have gotten up by now."

Deidara tutted his tongue and pressed his lips against Sasori's shoulder affectionately. "I told you that it would hurt if we rushed into it, un, but you didn't want to wait."

Sasori 'hmph'd again and pretended Deidara wasn't there. He was only joking around of course, although the part about his rear end being sore was entirely serious. It had never occurred to him how little you noticed pain when you were that aroused. Sasori figured that that was the reason things got so kinky sometimes.

"Oh, stop being so silly, un! We have to go on a mission today anyway."

"Dammit," Sasori grumbled as he rolled onto his stomach and went face first into a pillow. "Irony, why don't you just take over my life now?"

"What was that, Sasori-danna?" The blond leaned a little closer to his redheaded lover. "The pillow was in your mouth, un, so I couldn't hear you."

With a sigh, Sasori forced himself to sit up, then out of bed and onto his feet. Luckily Deidara was there, or else Sasori would have suffered a nasty bump on the head when his legs collapsed from under him.

"Sasori-danna, you don't need to push yourself," sighed Deidara, pulling Sasori onto his lap, and wrapping his arms tighter around his partners waist.

"Deidara, we have a mission today and I am currently sitting on your lap, naked, and unable to walk. I don't know how long you've been a shinobi, but this is not normally considered good."

"I'll get your clothes for you and carry you on my back, Sasori-danna."

Sasori turned his head and looked Deidara squarely in the face.

"You're joking."

Deidara shook his head, set Sasori on the bed and within two minutes had run to Sasori's room and returned with some clothes and his cloak.

"Arms up, Sasori-danna!"

"Give me my shirt, you brat! I can put that on myself," Sasori grumbled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"What about your pants, un?"

"Oh no, you aren't getting anywhere near there, so don't even think about it."

Deidara pouted and reluctantly handed over Sasori's pants, turning around as the shorter man squirmed into them.

"Alright," breathed Sasori as he buttoned his cloak. "You do know what we're doing today, right?"

"Checking in with Leader, get the final details, make our way to the village hidden in the Mist, and carry out the mission quick and cleanly."

"Right. Now, kneel down a bit, I can't get onto your back from here."

* * *

It wasn't much later that Deidara arrived in the main building with Sasori on his back, when the few members that were there either hanging around or picking up their own information started giving the two odd looks.

"Interesting," murmured Zetsu before moving his piece in the board game that he and Itachi were playing.

"They're looking at us funny, Sasori-danna," Deidara whispered.

"Just shut up and go meet with Leader."

When Deidara closed the door behind him, he suddenly was face to face with Leader.

"L-Leader-sama, Sasori-danna and I were just coming to check in, un."

Leader looked the two from top to bottom and back up again. "What happened to you, Sasori?"

"Sprained my ankle," Sasori grumbled.

Leader nodded. "Well, it should be better soon, so you can still complete the mission. Not to mention we need you to pose as a child again."

Sasori frowned but accepted his sentence silently.

"And you, Deidara, are going to be his mother."

"WHAT?" Deidara's arms slipped from under Sasori's legs and he fell onto the floor, butt first, with a loud 'Dammit Deidara!'

"You heard me. For this mission you're going to be Sasori's widowed mother."

"But I look nothing like Sasori-danna!"

"Actually you two have a similar bone structure. It's only for a few days, not to mention you look girly enough as it is."

"Just nod and do it, you brat!" Sasori shouted as he clutched to the doorknob as he attempted to stand.

Deidara nodded with a frown before hitching Sasori on his back and leaving the room, still fuming about his masculinity being  
insulted

* * *

"Why do I always have to be the girl, Sasori-danna?" Deidara groaned as he and Sasori traveled down the road.

"Because you do have a womanly air about you?" Sasori guessed.

"Ever since I was a kid, I had to be the girl."

"Well you weren't the girl in bed last night, so quit your whining."

Deidara remained silent, but Sasori knew that the blond was grinning from ear to ear.

They traveled as such for several more hours, breaking for short meals and so Deidara could stretch. Sasori was small, granted, but he wasn't weightless.

"Sasori-danna, how much longer until we arrive?"

Sasori looked out into the distance, then up at the stars that had begun to emerge now that the sun had almost set.

"If we take a break now and rest until dawn, we can get there by noon tomorrow."

"Do you mind, un? I'm getting rather tired."

Sasori nodded. "We can take a break. Try putting me down. I think I might be able to walk a bit."

Deidara lowered Sasori to the ground, and Sasori clutched to a nearby tree branch as he adjusted to being on his feet.

"There," he muttered letting go of the branch. "Let's walk another mile and then we'll rest."

Sasori winced for every step he took. He was still relatively uncomfortable, but Deidara was obviously too tired to carry him any longer. Why did he even let that brat carry him in the first place? Sasori then remembered collapsing that morning. The others were never going to let him live it down, especially Hidan and Kisame. Even worse, Sasori was actually submissive, not dominant. Now that was definitely embarrassing.

Not too long after, Sasori and Deidara stopped at a small, remote pool surrounded by weeping willows. The grass was a lush green and there were water lilies floating in the pond.

"This is definitely a nice place, un," sighed Deidara as he spread his cloak on the grass and curled up on it. "Don't you think so, Sasori-danna?"

"I suppose so," said Sasori as he sat down gingerly.

Deidara let his head rest against Sasori's thigh. "Aren't you sleepy, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori shook his head and let his fingers twirl the blond strands of Deidara's hair between them. "I haven't been carrying someone  
around the whole day."

"No, un, it was my responsibility," Deidara rolled onto his back and looked up at Sasori. "It was my fault you couldn't walk, un."

"That doesn't mean you had to carry me."

"Does so, un."

Sasori tutted his tongue before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss against Deidara's lips.

"Stop trying to be so noble, you little brat."

Deidara smirked and rolled back onto his side, not saying another word before falling into sleep.

Sasori began to feel a little awkward. Why was he always the one that ended up getting left awake and alone anyway? He looked down at the sleeping form in his lap and felt his heart wrench. There was no way he could let things go on the way they were. Deidara was like a puppy. You feed it once and it keeps coming back for more.

"There was always a reason I couldn't stand cute animals," sighed Sasori. "Cute people are different, I guess."

* * *

"Sasori-danna, do I really have to wear this dress?" Deidara whined the next morning. They were only an hour outside the village hidden in the Mist, so it was time for them to don their disguises. "It's so ugly."

"Deidara, just pretend it's a really short cloak," Sasori pulled his shirt over his head. It looked like something someone "his age" would have worn, but because Sasori was not the age he appeared, he completely detested his clothes as well. "Besides, if we can find out any information about Zabuza and his little helper by wearing these awful clothes, that'll help a lot."

"I don't see why we couldn't just find Zabuza, un," Deidara grumbled as he let his hair down completely and tucked it behind his ears.

"Because he's dead. That Kakashi from Konoha killed him, or so they say. I do know that Zabuza fought him before he died though. Some say it was Gato's minions that actually did him in."

Deidara looked at Sasori wide-eyed. "You mean someone actually killed Zabuza?"

Sasori nodded and looked up at his parter once he finished putting on his sandal. "Wow, you really do look like a girl. A very flat chested one, but a female none the less."

"And you look like a twelve year old, un."

With a frown, Sasori poked Deidara squarely in the chest. "Like I didn't know that already. Come on, we're heading into town now."

"So what's our story, Sasori-danna?"

"You're a widowed mother moving to the country with your son because city life got too difficult. We're supposed to find a family to take us in for a brief while, and get some information out of them about Zabuza."

"So our whole mission is to get information on Zabuza?"

Sasori nodded. "You don't understand. When news arrived to us about his death, and this was before you joined, it came as a great shock. Especially to Kisame, who's also from this village."

"I heard about Zabuza, un. Very bloodthirsty and ruthless and he never granted mercy to anyone."

"Exactly. So to receive news of his death was most shocking. Also, the Jinchuuriki who hosts the Nine-Tails is part of Kakashi's team."

"So in gathering information on Zabuza's death, we're also getting information about the Nine-Tails' abilities, right, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori nodded his head, but remained silent until they were right outside the entrance to the village.

"What's your purpose here?" asked the Mist shinobi at the front of the gates.

"I'm a widow, and this is my son. We've decided to move to the country, somewhere nice a peaceful," said Deidara with a grace and formality that Sasori had never heard from him before.

"I'll need your names and ID's, if you don't mind, ma'am."

Deidara dug into a small bag kept on his side and handed over the false identification papers.

"Hitomi and Kyon, is that right?"

Deidara nodded. "Yes, that's us."

"Do you plan to settle here?"

"No, sir, we're just looking for a place to stay for a few weeks or so, until we're able to decide on a place to settle."

"Well, we're a very friendly town, so you should have no problem getting help from the fellow villagers. There are a lot of smaller villages nearby so you should be able to find out some information about them from the locals."

"Thank you so much," Deidara said sweetly, taking the ID's back and putting them in his bag.

"Enjoy your stay here," the guard opened the gates, and Sasori and Deidara passed through.

"Nice going," Sasori glanced up at Deidara. "Mom."

Deidara's eye twitched slightly. "I swear, if you call me that in private, I will make it a lot rougher next time."

"Who said you're going to be on top next time?"

The blond frowned at the shorter redhead, who smirked confidently.

"Well, I'm hungry, so lets get food."

"Where?" Sasori looked around, trying to frown less so as to appear younger. "I mean, there's no where to eat here."

"I spy a dumpling shop, un!" Deidara tugged on Sasori's hand and half drug him to the small stand and sat down.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman behind the counter. She was rather tall, thin, and had long dark hair and eyes.

"I would like the variety plate, please," said Deidara with a sweet, womanly voice. "My son and I here will share that, and can we get some tea as well?"

The woman nodded. "Most definitely. Is green tea alright?"

"Oh that's perfectly fine."

Sasori looked at the woman curiously. She couldn't have been very old, but she definitely wasn't young enough to be working in a little dumpling stand.

"Inari, please start cooking those dumplings for these customers while I make their tea."

"Yes, mom!"

Sasori's attention then turned to the small boy who was plopping dumplings into the boiling water. The kid couldn't have been more than eleven. He looked back at Deidara who had also noticed the boy and made the same mental connection Sasori had.

"May I ask you a question. . ."

"My name is Tsunami. And yes, you may."

"Well," Deidara began. "My son and I have decided to move to a more relaxing place than our old home. We were told that there were plenty of nice places around here, so I thought I would ask you if you knew of a good place to raise a young boy."

"It's actually very nice here," Tsunami said as she poured them their tea. "I've been raising my son, Inari, here since he was very little. There are a lot of children here, too, so your son would have many others to play with."

"I think we'll stay then, at least for a while." Deidara sipped his tea. "Do you know of a relatively cheap inn we could stay at? I'm afraid I've been a little tight on money since my husband died."

"Inari, pull those dumplings out of the pot!" Tsunami shouted over her shoulder before turning back to Deidara. "Well, if you would like, you could stay with me for a week or so. Look around town, meet some people, and then decide if you like it here or not."

"Oh that would be lovely!" Deidara smiled and set down his tea cup. "My name is Hitomi, by the way, and this is my son Kyon."

Sasori looked up at Tsunami and smiled as best he could.

"Why don't I take you back to my house after you finish your meal. Inari can show Kyon around town a little bit if he would like."

"I wouldn't mind that," Sasori said shyly. Yes, that would be his game plan. He would be a shy son, one still in shock by his father's death.

"Wonderful!" Tsunami smiled, setting a large plate of dumplings in front of Deidara and Sasori. "Just tell me when you're finished or if you need more tea. I'll go tell Inari."

Tsunami turned and walked into the back.

"Well, that was interesting," Deidara whispered when Tsunami was out of earshot.

"More like easy," Sasori muttered back, nibbling on a dumpling filled with roast chicken.

Deidara popped a whole one in his mouth and his face turned red, but he chewed and swallowed it anyway, failing terribly at holding back the tears.

"That burned!"

"Of course, you idiot, they're fresh."

"It was so good, un."

Sasori shook his head and chose to remain silent just as Inari and his mother came back to the front of the shop.

"So Kyon," said Inari, leaning on the counter. "Mom said you and your mom are going to be staying with us for a while."

Sasori nodded.

"Do you want to play ninja with me and my friends before dinner? My mom said your mom said it was okay that you come play with us."

Sasori let his eyes blink hopefully and then he smiled. "That would be fun. I've never played ninja before."

"It's amazing! You'll love it, Kyon. Plus, I've met real ninja before, I know how to really play ninja."

"Wow, you're a very lucky young man," Deidara said to Inari cheerfully. "It can be very difficult to meet ninja."

"These ninja were from the Leaf village. They saved my grandpa, and I helped them too," Inari puffed his chest out, completely missing the curious glances that Sasori and Deidara gave one another. "They beat up that mean Zabuza guy who was trying to kill grandpa, although Zabuza ended up killing Gato. They saved the village. And one day, I'm going to grow up to be like Naruto Uzumaki!"

Deidara let a smile creep across his lips. It was definitely a good thing that they were going to be staying with this family.

"Wow, that's so cool," Sasori said in awe. "I wish I could be a ninja."

"Then come play with us!"

Sasori looked at Deidara who smiled and waved for him to go. The two boys ran off towards a small group of other boys and few girls, who eagerly accepted Sasori.

"Inari has been greatly affected by that Naruto child," sighed Tsunami.

"I could tell," Deidara replied taking a sip of tea. "Who were the other ninja?"

"There was a small girl with pink hair, a boy who's family name was Uchiha, if I'm not mistaken, and Hatake Kakashi."

Deidara raised his eyebrows curiously. "Amazing. Do tell me about it."

* * *

"Okay, everyone! We're going on a mission!"

"Yay!"

The children gathered around a grinning Inari as he led them to the river, holding Sasori's hand and showing him along.

"These are your shuriken," Inari handed Sasori some wooden shuriken. "And everyone only gets one kunai. They're hard to make."

"You make all these yourself?" Sasori asked with genuine surprise as he traced the figures with his fingers.

"Well, I don't. Yuki does. I don't know how she became so good at working with wood, but it's amazing."

"Which one is Yuki?"

"Her." Inari pointed to a shy girl, about the age of twelve, with short dark hair. "She's really quiet, but she's the closest to being a real ninja than any of us. Her parents were both ninjas, but they died in the war and left her with her grandma."

Yuki noticed Inari pointing at her, and turned away blushing.

"I think she likes you, Kyon!"

Sasori frowned, but made a mental note to talk to this Yuki. She was a fellow craftsman, so he had to talk shop with her.

* * *

Later that evening, when the stars had finally emerged, Sasori and Deidara had just been shown to their room in Tsunami and Inari's home.

"They're a very interesting family," Deidara whispered as he lay down next to Sasori.

"Most definitely," Sasori replied, snuggling closer to Deidara. "Did you get any useful information out of Tsunami?"

"I did. Apparently, Kakashi's team stayed with their family while they were guarding Tazuna, who's the boy's grandfather, un."

"Which is how Zabuza had contact with the Jinchuuriki. I'm working on getting some details. There's a girl here who's very skilled with wood and carving, almost as much as I am. I plan to talk to her."

"Aw, Sasori-danna, don't make me jealous," Deidara pressed a kiss on Sasori's forehead.

"I'm serious, Deidara. There's something about her that intrigues me. Those wooden shuriken were made by her."

"They were carved well."

Sasori nodded and rest his head on Deidara's chest. They had made an unspoken decision to end their discussion. Sleep was what they needed, especially after their long day. In fact, it was just before he drifted off into his dreams that Sasori noticed that he was no longer feeling any discomfort in his rear end. He then regretted that he and Deidara were staying in a warm, comfortable home instead of somewhere with more privacy.

* * *

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter 9 is up! I hope everyone enjoys it. I added in Inari and Tsunami. Why? Because I needed to add in some plot stuffs. Don't worry, there shall be more smut eventually! Bwahaha! I didn't get nearly as many reviews as I hoped on the last chapter though. :( Does smut make reviewers lazy? LOL just kidding! Actually, I noticed that I'd posted the chapter right after a holiday. anyways, please review! 


	10. Regression: A Curse and A Blessing

The week passed slowly for Deidara, who was very tired of trying to pass as a woman and have small chat with Tsunami when she wasn't working, and the other ladies in town. Not that he minded talking with them, but whenever he was around the women too much, all their talking eventually started to sound like a chorus of birds, chirping and chirping.

However, Sasori hardly noticed the time pass. He spent a majority of the day playing with Inari and the other children. It took him a little while to come out of his shell and play like the others, although he didn't know how long he could insist to himself that he wasn't making up for time that he lost as a child. After the deaths of his parents, he put all his energy into making his puppets and practising with them.

Sometimes, Grandma Chiyo would take him with her when she went shopping and he would get candy, but he always saw the other children with their parents. Sasori hated how the other children took their parents for granted. Whenever they fought back or cried, he wanted to walk up to them and tell them to shut up and be grateful that they had their parents. Back then, though, Sasori was far too timid to do such a thing.

"Um, Kyon."

Sasori looked up from his thoughts and saw Yuki sit next to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"

Sasori shook his head no and leaned back against the tree. Everyone had gone home for lunch, including Inari. Sasori felt like sitting alone for a bit, but he had no idea why Yuki was still there.

"Why didn't you go home with Inari?" Yuki asked timidly.

Sasori shrugged. "Not hungry I guess. Why aren't you at home eating?"

"Oh, I don't eat lunch. We only have enough to afford breakfast and dinner."

Sasori nodded, not too certain what to say. He had learned many things about Yuki in the past few days. She was thirteen, but very young looking for her age. Her parents were jounin, and they had died in the recent war. After the deaths of her parents, Yuki was sent to live with her elderly grandmother, and found various outlets for her emotion.

"So, you like to make things?" Sasori asked, changing the subject.

Yuki's eyes lit up brightly. "I love to! Especially out of wood. I made all of the ninja tools for our games in my spare time. I really like working with wood."

Sasori nodded. "I do too. I make a lot of things, when I have time. Your work is flawless."

Yuki's cheeks flushed pink. "Thank you. I'm not really that good."

"No, I think you are. You definitely have potential."

"Where are you really from, Kyon?"

Sasori stared at Yuki, unable to hide his shock. _How could she tell? _For the first time since he'd joined the Akatsuki, he was afraid that a mission would fail.

"What do you mean?" Sasori asked calmly.

"You aren't from here," Yuki whispered. "The land of Waves I mean. You can't be. No one here has red hair."

"What if my father was from somewhere else?"

"Your facial structure is too different. The shape of your eyes, and you're of a different build." Yuki looked away, blushing profusely. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking."

"No, it's okay," Sasori put his hand on top of Yuki's. "I'm originally from Suna."

Yuki looked back at him with wide eyes, and her lips turned into a smile. "I knew it. The hair is what really gave it away."

Sasori tugged at a few strands of his red hair. "Why, hair, why?"

"Oh, I like that your hair is red. But the last thing that gave it away was that you complimented my talent."

Sasori frowned. "How could that give away my origin?"

"When I was younger my parents taught me about all the different villages. Some people from Suna pride themselves on their craftsmanship, especially regarding carving from wood and making puppets. Sasori of the Red Sand is supposed to be the best puppet master there ever was."

"You know about Sasori?" Sasori's head was swimming. Yuki was suddenly more confident. She couldn't be undercover like he was. That would be too unlikely.

Yuki nodded. "My parents said that, even though he's now a missing nin, that he was a child genius, and very shy around others. Everyone always said I was dumb because I didn't talk, and when I told my parents that, they told me about Sasori."

"I had no idea that Sasori of the Red Sand was famous anywhere other than Suna."

"I wish I could be good at puppets like he was. I told my parents and they laughed. They said that my dream was admirable, but that the art of puppets was something only people from Suna, and select people from Suna at that, knew."

"It is true," said Sasori. "That hardly anyone, even in Suna, can even manage a puppet. Chakra strings alone are difficult to control."

"So you work with puppets?" Yuki beamed.

"A little bit."

"I won't ask you to teach me, although I would love it if you did. It would be rude for me to ask such a thing."

"I would, but I'm afraid I wouldn't know how to teach you. I could show you, if you like."

"My parents bought me a small puppet on one of their missions. I could bring it to you tomorrow."

Sasori nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Where were you today, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked later that night.

"With Yuki. She's a very interesting girl."

"Don't tell me you have a crush on her, un," grumbled Deidara as he pulled Sasori closer to him.

"I don't," sighed Sasori. "She was able to guess where I was from, based on my hair, facial structure, and from my knowledge about our craft. That girl should have been a ninja."

"You said her parents were, didn't you, un? They must have taught her things."

Sasori nodded. "She's very interested in puppets. And she knows all about my past, or at least the things that are written in most Bingo books."

"Her parents were ninja, un, you said it yourself."

"Well, yes, but it's odd. Almost like she has this fantasy crush on me, except she doesn't know it's me."

Deidara chuckled and kissed Sasori's cheek. "That's really cute, Sasori-danna, but if she makes any moves on you, I might have to kill her, un."

Sasori tutted his tongue and snuggled closer to his lover. "Please don't do that. Such actions are childish."

"I was just playing, Sasori-danna," Deidara nibbled on Sasori's ear lobe.

"Stop teasing, Deidara, we're on a mission."

"But Sasori-danna-"

"No 'buts', Deidara. Just go to sleep."

Deidara pouted, but complied and rest his chin on Sasori's shoulder. Just being with Sasori normally was enough, but Deidara had never expected that going only a few weeks without Sasori's touch would drive him completely insane.

* * *

"This is the puppet my parents brought back for me when they went on their mission to Suna," Yuki pulled a small puppet, one about the length of her forearm, out of a carrier bag and handed it to Sasori.

Sasori ran his fingers over the joints. The wood was smooth and sanded, but not finished. This puppet wasn't just a play thing like he had expected. It was a genuine puppet that could actually be used, probably for formal shows, or maybe even for assassinations.

"This is a high quality puppet, Yuki," Sasori looked up at her, attaching his nearly invisible chakra strings to the puppet. "It must have cost your parents a small fortune."

"They said that it was given to them as a gift for their help."

"Hm." Sasori set the puppet on the ground, and, with a few motions of his fingers, made the puppet walk towards Yuki. "The trick to chakra strings, in combat anyway, is making them barely visible. If your opponent can see them, then they can figure out patterns in your movements. But even making chakra strings in the first place takes an immense amount of concentration."

"I was always told I had good chakra control."

"Then that's a good thing. Try focusing all your chakra to the tips of your fingers. It's one of those things that just comes naturally."  
Yuki nodded and before long the tips of her fingers had a bluish glow to them. It didn't take much time after that before she had managed to form and sustain chakra strings, although they were bold and easily seen.

"I wish I were as good at this as you are, Kyon," Yuki panted when she and Sasori decided to take a break.

"You're very good, actually." Sasori rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Yuki. It almost pained him to lie to the girl about who he was. She was a natural with puppets, almost as much so as he and Grandma Chiyo.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuki squeaked when she noticed Sasori's focus on her.

"Oh." Sasori blushed. "I was just thinking is all. That there's no reason for you to feel bad. It took me many years to become as good as I am."

"But you're not much older than me. You're my age, right, Kyon?"

Sasori was tempted to correct her and say that he was more than half her age, but to do so would cause trouble. However, there was no other way to answer her question.

"I'm a lot older than you think I am, Yuki." Sasori propped his chin up on the palms of his hands. "I can't give you details, but I think you know."

Yuki nodded. "I sort of figured I knew who you were. You seemed to mature to be so young. . .Sasori. That's who you really are, isn't it?"

"I can neither confirm, nor deny, such statements," Sasori said plainly. "Believe what you wish."

Yuki nodded and was silent. She looked at Sasori, almost scared to speak. "When people talk about the terrible things you've done, I would have expected you to kill me just now."

"Killing you would not help the mission, in any way." Sasori sighed and rose to his feet. "However, if you tell anyone who I really am, then I will have to kill you."

"I know," Yuki sat up and looked at Sasori. "I'm not afraid to die, which is why I spoke up in the first place."

"Obviously." Sasori smiled. "If I could take on an apprentice, I would have chosen you. You're a natural, and would have become a very talented puppet master had you been born in Suna."

Yuki beamed. "Thank you."

"But today will be the last day I ever see you. I leave tomorrow morning."

"May I ask a question?"

Sasori raised his eyebrows and Yuki took that as a sign to speak.

"Are you really as bad as everyone says?"

Sasori frowned, unsure how to answer. Was he what people defined as bad? He was chasing his own goals and dreams, killing people along the way, but in the end, he didn't wish for world domination like Orochimaru.

"That is a matter of perspective. I've killed others, yes. I'm a missing and rogue nin, and hard hearted towards everyone, save a handful of people. You've met me. Decide for yourself."

Sasori waved slightly to Yuki as he walked away. Now he remembered why he avoided children. They always made you think. He would probably never see Yuki again, which in some ways disappointed Sasori greatly. But just thinking about how Deidara would consider his never seeing the talented girl again, well, the mental image made him smile.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori left very early the next morning before dawn. They would creep out of the town without a word, which would arise more suspicion than had they just left later that morning. However, the two were very eager to get out of town, for very different reasons of course.

Sasori wanted to get away from the girl who reminded him about the way things could have been had his parents not died, had that time in his life not hardened his heart.

Deidara, on the other hand, was eager to get back to his Sasori. The fact that they had to pose as immediate family bothered him immensely. It had been a whole week since he'd received even a kiss from his redheaded lover, not to mention anything else.

"It sure is quiet out here, Sasori-danna," sighed Deidara as they finally crossed the country's border.

"Don't get any idea's, Deidara. I will not sleep with you in the middle of no where," Sasori replied firmly.

As Deidara crossed his arms and began to sulk, Sasori tried his hardest to ignore his partner. He honestly wanted to be closer to Deidara, but the bigger issue than there being a lack of proper furniture for such acts of sodomy was the fact that he was turning more puppet like as time went on. The ability to feel things with his hands was dying. Sasori could tell because of the pins and needles in his finger tips. Not to mention his ability to digest green vegetables had almost completely vanished.

So, as much as Sasori longed to be Deidara's, there was just no way it would work. He had to break it off with Deidara, but at the same time he had no idea how. At first Sasori had figured a quick, clean break would be best. Like an explosion almost. Then he decided that he didn't want to lose his partner completely. Deidara and he worked very well together, so to ruin that would damage not only the two of them personally, but the entire Akatsuki. Perhaps it was best for Sasori to calmly explain to Deidara why he just couldn't be with him any more.

"You're being awful quiet, Sasori-danna. What are you thinking about, un?"

Sasori looked up at Deidara and shook his head. "Nothing of great importance."

_You liar_, Sasori's thoughts hissed at him.

"Well you just look rather upset, un, so I thought I would ask."

"It's no big deal. There's nothing you can do to help"

_Liar, liar, liar! You know exactly what he can do to help you, you idiotic bucket of wood and metal!_

"I was hoping there would be something, Sasori-danna." Deidara looked at Sasori with such intensity that it was almost unnerving. "If there ever is, ask and I'll do it, un."

Sasori stared at Deidara. He noticed several things at once. Deidara's eyes were tired from lack of sleep, although he wore a smile on his face anyway. They had stopped walking. Sasori was oddly close to Deidara, and not the other way around.

"Well, I guess. . ."

_Go on, tell him, you stupid boy!_

"Yes, Sasori-danna?"

"I. . .um. . .maybe you could-"

Deidara tilted his head to the side, completely unaware about the internal battle to which Sasori was losing dismally.

"Promise me that you'll care for me no matter what, Deidara!" Sasori blurted, covering his mouth with his hands quickly and looking at the ground.

Deidara raised his eyebrow. "I'm rather confused, Sasori-danna."

"Forget it." Sasori tried to push passed Deidara, but was quickly grabbed and pulled into a hug.

"Nope, Sasori-danna. You're going to tell me what's on your mind, un."

Sasori sighed and let himself lean into the hug. Things were not going as he had planned. They were supposed to be breaking up, not getting into things.

"I just want you to promise that no matter what sort of dumb things I do, that you won't stop caring about me. If you do, that is. If not, forget everything I've said."

Sasori tried to pull away but Deidara held him tightly and sat down, pulling his partner onto his lap. "You honestly think I would still be holding you if I didn't care, un?"

Sasori shook his head and leaned his head against Deidara's chest. He could hear his heart beating rapidly. Of course, Sasori knew that Deidara was aroused, but this seemed different. He could feel his own chest clenching, so much that it hurt, but it wasn't a painful feeling. At the same time, Sasori could tell it was a good thing to feel.

"Deidara?"

"Un?"

Sasori looked into Deidara's face, then looked away. He felt so childish, so ridiculous, but at the same time, he wanted to regress to that point.

"I think that-"

"Yes, Sasori-danna?"

"Well, there might be a possibility that-"

"Mhm?"

Sasori growled and pushed Deidara onto his back. "Would you quit interrupting me and let me finish, you brat?"

Deidara nodded playfully. Of course he knew what Sasori was trying to say, and it wasn't nice to pick fun at him, but it was so hard to resist.

"I think that, well, I think I love you, Deidara." Sasori looked away, his face glowing pink. "But I just said that I think, I'm not certain!"

Deidara chuckled and grabbed onto Sasori's cloak, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "I heard you, un. It's cute, Sasori-danna."

Sasori began to stammer something about not being cute, but his lips were covered by Deidara's before he could get out more than 'I am not'.

* * *

Author's Note: Okkies, everyone, yes I know the past two chapters, this one included have been kind of...um...cliche? I hope everyone enjoyed them anyway though. Don't worry, LEMON LEMON LEMON in the next chapter. Oh it will be a chapter filled with much citrus-ey goodness that you will faint from the acidity of it. So, if you don't review on lemon chapters, review here kthnx. Oh, college is going CRAZY right now, so I won't be able to update until next week MOST LIKELY. You could get lucky and that could change. Byes! 


	11. Help Me Feel

Sasori had to admit that he was a relatively shocked at Deidara's boldness. Had the boy not heard a word that he'd just said? Sasori practically confessed his love for Deidara, and Deidara wasn't shocked or repulsed. Instead he pulled him into a kiss that was getting deeper by the minute.

Deidara couldn't deny that he was surprised that Sasori had been so open with him about his feelings. Of course he knew all along that Sasori cared about him a great deal, if not loved him, but to hear the words from his partners lips was something else entirely. He tried to ignore the temptation to flip Sasori onto his back, to strip him of his cloak and claim him again. However, Deidara decided that Sasori needed a chance on top, but that didn't stop him from unbuttoning the top few buttons of Sasori's cloak, sliding it down his shoulders.

With a nervous sigh Sasori pulled his lips away from Deidara's. If he went as far as his body demanded, breaking things off with Deidara would be ten times more difficult than they would have been in the first place. Telling Deidara he loved him didn't help things either. Not that the statement was a lie, no, it was a full blown confession.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Sasori shrugged his cloak off his shoulders, the remainder of it hanging around his waist, as he unbuttoned Deidara's own cloak. It was nice to feel in charge of things for a change. Finally Sasori really held the strings to the puppet known as life, even if it was just for a short moment.

"Sasori-danna," breathed Deidara as he let his hands trail up Sasori's mesh shirt, the tongues from his hand-mouths trailing on his skin as Deidara's hands moved further up Sasori's chest.

It was also Sasori could do to hold back a moan as he tried to ignore the rushing sensations he felt from Deidara's multiple tongues lapping at his skin. He didn't even remember his shirt coming off, but it ended up a few feet away in the grass either way. It always amazed him at those times in his life when he felt like he had two brains. One telling him that he should feel insecure about Deidara seeing him in so much light, and the other telling him that the other brain was being totally stupid and irrational, and that he should just devour the treat that was vulnerable and his for the taking.

"You have that look in your eye, Sasori-danna," Deidara sighed as he rubbed his thumbs in slow circles on Sasori's abdomen. "The one that says you're nervous. You can't be on top if you're nervous, un."

Sasori frowned and his expression was flooded with firm resolve. "Who said I was nervous?" he whispered into Deidara's ear, rolling the tender lobe between his teeth and his tongue. An audible gasp was enough to tell Sasori that he was doing his job as he applied more pressure, moving down Deidara's neck and onto his collar bone.

It gave Sasori great satisfaction to hear Deidara's gasps as he rolled his tongue over the skin stretched over the protruding bone. Maybe it was so sensitive because the skin was thinner? Either way, Sasori enjoyed messing with Deidara very much. So much, in fact, that when Deidara let out a soft whimper, Sasori just pushed down his knee that had been propped against his side and said,  
"All in good time, Deidara."

"Sasori-danna," Deidara gasped, with a little bit of his usual sulk. "If you're going to be like this every time, un, you are not allowed to be on top any more."

"That's fine with me," Sasori chuckled. "But Deidara, we haven't even gotten your shirt off yet."

Sasori slipped his fingers under Deidara's shirt, rolling it above Deidara's flat stomach. He dipped his head closer to Deidara's stomach, rolling his tongue over the blond's hip bone, then up to his belly button, flicking the skin around it, then dipping his tongue into, then out, of the small indention.

Deidara pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it near Sasori's. The grass felt very uncomfortable under his bare back because of the morning dew, but that didn't matter. He looked up at Sasori with eyes glazed from pleasure and arousal. Sasori's eyes weren't glazed or sparkling, but they had turned a lighter, warmer shade of brown.

"Sasori-danna," sighed Deidara. "You've stopped, un?"

Sasori shook his head, red strands falling over his eyes. "Just paused."

"Why?"

"I can't stop thinking about you." Sasori looked away, embarrassed.

Deidara tutted his tongue and sat up, wrapping his arms around Sasori. The redhead's skin felt cooler than a normal human's, but Deidara had gotten used to that fact about his partner.

Sasori let his head rest against Deidara's chest. He wasn't meant to dominate anything. His guise as a puppet master was only because puppets were the only thing he could control. No animate object would ever fall under his power, really. It was pathetic.

"Come on, we should go," Sasori said coldly as he pushed himself away from Deidara, grabbing his shirt.

Deidara frowned. "Sasori-danna, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sasori began pulling his shirt over his head just as Deidara stole it from his hands.

"Now wait a minute, Sasori-danna. You can't just get all close and then back away like that, un!"

"I can and I just did. Now give me back my shirt."

Deidara shook his head and wadded the shirt into a ball, holding high above Sasori's head.

"Nope. You have to jump for it if you want it."

"You little brat!" Sasori shouted.

"Quit throwing a tantrum, Sasori-danna."

Sasori sighed and stepped towards Deidara until they were toe to toe. Then, he poked Deidara's stomach, amused as Deidara tried to hold back a laugh.

"You're ticklish. Give me my shirt back, or I'll tickle you to death."

Deidara grinned. "Aw, Sasori-danna." He leaned down and pecked Sasori quickly on the lips. "You're too cute to look threatening, un."

"Which is why I go around in a huge ass puppet all the time. Much more intimidating."

Deidara sighed and sat down, hooking a few fingers inside Sasori's belt loops and tugging him down with him. "You aren't getting your shirt back, Sasori-danna."

Sasori swallowed nervously. He was back in this situation again!

"And, I can tell you're nervous, un."

"Am not. I just want to get home."

Deidara tutted his tongue and kissed Sasori gently. It was all Sasori could do to kiss his blond lover back, but not pin him to the ground and ravish him. He wanted to do it so badly, but there was just no way he could and then hurt Deidara.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara whispered against Sasori's lips, letting his tongue run over them.

A low moan rippled in the back of Sasori's throat and he slipped his tongue into Deidara's mouth, running it across the roof of his mouth. What was he thinking? Being with Deidara was amazing, he couldn't break it off. No, that was insane,

Deidara lowered Sasori onto his back, his hand wandering down Sasori's side. He had never noticed before that Sasori actually had some curve to him. As his thumb moved in slow circles on Sasori's hip, he could feel his lovers growing erection straining against his pants.

"You do want this, Sasori-danna," Deidara pulled his lips away from Sasori's briefly, nipping Sasori's bottom lip.

"Thank you captain obvious," replied Sasori in a low, growling voice before he put his hand on the back of Deidara's head and pulled his lips back to his own.

Sasori could feel Deidara's fingers slip themselves under the top of his pants, unbuttoning them with the thumb, then unzipping them. Sometimes it disturbed him to think about how Deidara had gotten all the practise in the removal of others clothing, but he was determined not to think about it.

"We should use something to make it less painful this time, Sasori-danna," Deidara whispered against Sasori's lips before kissing his partners chin.

"I have something I use on the joints of my puppets in my other pocket."

"The right one, un?"

Sasori nodded and Deidara pulled the bottle of a clear liquid out of the pocket and scrutinized it.

"This won't do anything weird, will it, un?" Deidara asked nervously.

"No. It's organic, and made mainly from water."

"Hm." Deidara tucked the bottle into his own pocket. He planned on having a bit of his treat that was Sasori before taking him completely.

Deidara let his fingers pull Sasori's pants off his hips from the sides, all the way down to the knees, and from their Sasori squirmed out of them.

"Why do I always end up on the bottom, Deidara?"

The blond shrugged. "Because you enjoy it."

Sasori flushed as Deidara lowered himself to Sasori's waist, letting his tongue tease the tip of Sasori's erection before taking him in his mouth.

As Deidara worked his lips and tongue around him, Sasori sat up partially and looked down at his lover, who, to his surprise, was looking right at him. Sasori froze, but Deidara continued to pleasure Sasori, keeping his visible blue eye focused on his partner, causing a pink blush to spread across the redhead's face.

"Deidara, is your mission in life to make me uncomfortable?" Sasori whispered with a shuddering gasp.

"Hm?" Deidara pulled away from Sasori, a small string of spittle and other things clinging to his tongue before he moved to far. "Why would I do that, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori gasped as Deidara lowered his mouth towards Sasori's length, his tongue teasing it's tip.

"D-Deidara." Sasori ran his fingers through Deidara's long blond hair, pulling at the roots.

"Hn, Sasori-danna, that hurts a bit, un."

"Then stop teasing me, Deidara," Sasori half-moaned, half-growled.

"Easier said that done, un." Deidara watched Sasori closely. He felt great satisfaction every time Sasori closed his brown eyes and threw his head back. Maybe he was teasing his Sasori-danna a little too much.

"Let's try something a little different, Sasori-danna," Deidara suggested.

Sasori looked down at Deidara uncertainly as he moved his hands down to his own pants and undid the buttons.

"I think you can be on top, un, Sasori-danna?"

"I-I never have been, Deidara-"

"But you've watched me enough, un. You'll get it, Sasori-danna, it's easy."

Deidara sat up, grabbed Sasori's shoulders and pulled his partner on top of him. He loved the feel of the grass on his bare back, the way his hair spread along the green blades. Not to mention the feel of Sasori's naked skin against his own was just exhilarating.

"It's okay, Sasori-danna," chuckled Deidara, cupping Sasori's face with his hand. The expression of shock on the redheads face was purely amusing, but Deidara didn't laugh. It wouldn't have surprised Deidara if Sasori had never had much affection from anyone before he became his partner. At least, not any affection of this sort.

Sasori relished in the feel of Deidara's hand on his face. It was so warm, or at least what he could feel of it. He wanted to lean into the welcoming palm so much, but was that appropriate? Such an action would make him appear childish and young, but he wanted to so much.

Throwing appearances to the wind, Sasori let himself lean a little into Deidara's palm, to at least show he appreciated the gesture. He did still have a reputation as a heartless puppet to maintain.

Deidara's hands traveled down Sasori's back, clutching his backside firmly.

"Sasori-danna, if you don't hurry up and top me, un, I'm going to flip you over right now."

Irritation flashed through Sasori's face as he pinned his hands on Deidara's shoulders, leaning his face next to Deidara's. "You wouldn't dare, Deidara."

Deidara smirked and nipped Sasori's neck playfully. "That's the Sasori-danna I know and love."

Sasori shook his head and positioned himself, moving uncertainly. Deidara's tight muscle clamping around his length was a completely strange sensation, and watching the blonds facial expression provided and even stranger one. His first instinct would have been to shrug away embarrassed, but he couldn't do that. Sasori moved his body against Deidara's, judging the results of his actions only by the facial expressions that his lover willingly gave up.

"You know, you can go a little faster, un," Deidara laughed with a slight gasp as Sasori delved a little further than before.

"Hmph." Sasori increased the speed of his thrusts a little, trying so hard not to focus on the so many different stimuli around him. Deidara's hands were crawling up the small of his back, their tongues giving the occasional lick against his skin which had for some reason become very sensitive. The fingers of those hands applied ten small spots of pressure on his skin, gripping at him, almost as if trying to grasp something that just keeps slipping their pale tips.

Sasori's breath quickened as his lower region grew tighter. He wanted to make it last, not stop! There was so much he could feel when he was with Deidara. His body was so sensitive that it was almost like he was fully human again, and his internal organs weren't slowly dying because of that cursed jutsu.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara moaned. "You don't have to hold yourself back."

Sasori wanted to scream in his head that the only reason he wanted to is because he didn't want things to end, he didn't want to stop feeling. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Deidara leaned closer to Sasori, propped up on his elbows, and pressed his lips against Sasori's, barely close enough to kiss.

Sasori let out a sound similar to a whimper and a gasp as he felt his body release against his will, his head pounding as his ecstasy-filled blood ran hot through his body.

Deidara gasped into Sasori's mouth when he came, his seed spreading over his and his lovers chests. He grinned at the feeling, only to be surprised when Sasori's body became limp and fell into his arms.

"Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked, running his fingers through Sasori's red strands.

"Ngh," Sasori groaned as he wrapped his arms around Deidara's back, nuzzling his head against the blonds chest.

Deidara chuckled. "Sasori-danna, you're so cute, un."

Sasori pressed his cheek against Deidara, looking at the land around them. It had gotten lighter, so they had to move soon. Nothing could have been more awkward than getting caught with your lover in the middle of the woods by a bunch of strangers, and Sasori wasn't too keen on experiencing such a thing.

"There's a beautiful sunrise this morning, Sasori-danna."

"We'll need to move before then, Deidara," Sasori muttered against Deidara's soft skin.

Deidara nodded and sat up with Sasori still leaning against his chest.

"You know, Sasori-danna, I don't think I said it before, but I love you too, un."

Sasori looked into Deidara's grinning face with shock. No, that wasn't good. Deidara couldn't love him. He was a heartless puppet who felt nothing for anything or anyone, except Deidara. But Sasori never should have let that slip passed his lips in the first place.

"We need to clean up before we go," Sasori muttered, grabbing a bottle of water from one of the bags they had tossed aside. With a dampened cloth, Sasori cleaned off his chest quickly.

"So that is how you bathe, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori nodded, grabbing his pants and shirt. Deidara reached into his pocket and pulled out the small bottle that Sasori had given him earlier.

"I guess we didn't need this after all, un."

Sasori's face paled and his eyes widened.. "D-Deidara, did I hurt you?"

Deidara laughed and shook his head, pulling on his shirt. "Nope, Sasori-danna. How can I say this without sounding band, un? Let's just say I do have some experience."

Sasori frowned. "You're lucky I haven't met these other people who experienced you, or they would be dead."

"They probably already are, Sasori-danna. Besides," Deidara kissed Sasori gently on the forehead. "You're the only one for me anyway, un."

* * *

Author's Note: Wee here is my chapter filled with Lemon! ZOMG yays, right? Anyways, this will prolly be my last update for the weekend because AWA is this weekend. Earliest an update should be up will be around Wednesday. But, hey, this is me so it could happen earlier, you never know. Please keep reviewing!  



	12. Pushing You Away

When Sasori and Deidara arrived at home, it was a great surprise to Sasori that a majority of the Akatsuki was out on missions. Leader was gone, of course, along with Konan. Kakuzu and Hidan were packing for a mission, and Itachi and Kisame were no where to be found. The only person who was there was Tobi, who should have been with Zetsu, but was forced to stay behind. Zetsu insisted that the 'dim-witted runt' was too noisy and not much of a partner.

Sasori suddenly found himself wishing he'd been partnered with Zetsu instead. He never would have developed feelings for that overgrown venus flytrap, not to mention he and Zetsu had very similar mannerisms and both liked their space. They would have been perfect partners, but no, Sasori had to go and get stuck with Deidara.

"Sasori-danna, it's so odd for things to be this quiet, don't you think?"

Deidara stretched out his arms and looked at the pale blue sky above them.

Sasori shook his head. "Not really. It must be time to go after the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, since everyone is gone."

"Well, we have the whole place to ourselves, un," Deidara nudged Sasori playfully with his elbow. "This wouldn't be a bad time to have a bit of fun."

"No exploding things, Deidara," said Sasori with a sigh. Why did Deidara always have to bring up his art? Sasori rubbed his temple with his thumb. One good thing about being turned into a puppet would be no headaches.

With a chuckle, Deidara leaned in closer to Sasori, nipping his earlobe. "I was thinking about making you explode, Sasori-danna. With everyone gone, we could be as loud as we want, un."

Sasori shivered as he felt Deidara's teeth on his skin before pushing his partner away. "No, Deidara. I'm not in the mood."

Deidara tutted his tongue and sulked. He hated it when Sasori would sleep with him, then push him away. It got very tiresome and old, and Deidara planned on telling Sasori just that. As soon as he knew that Sasori wouldn't kill him, that is.

"Sasori-danna, what's wrong with you?"

Sasori glared at Deidara, who winced and recoiled.

"It's nothing, Deidara."

"I don't believe you, Sasori-danna," said Deidara, grabbing ahold of Sasori's wrist and pulling the shorter man back. "Nothing bothers you, so the fact that you are actually bothered has be concerned."

Sasori grumbled against Deidara's chest. It was so hard to be irate and frustrated when he had his head rested on the blond's chest.

"I mean it, Deidara, I'm fine."

Deidara tutted his tongue again, and, cupping Sasori's face in his hands, kissed his lips gently. "You better be, un. A grumpy Sasori-danna is not healthy to be around."

Sasori simply looked at Deidara, unsure about whether he should be shocked at the density of the blond's brain, or if he should pulled Deidara's lips back to his and kiss him more. No, things couldn't keep going the way they were. Sasori had to put a stop to it.

"No, Deidara. Which is why you can't be around me any more," Sasori said firmly. He couldn't allow any sort of remorse or regret to be heard in his voice. To do so would ruin everything.

Deidara frowned, his blond brows furrowing together. "What do you mean, Sasori-danna? I'm confused."

"Well, I'm not." Sasori crossed his arms. He had to do it, and he had to do it firmly, otherwise, Deidara wouldn't never believe him. "Listen, Deidara, I know that you and I have done some things-"

"Sasori-danna, we've done everything," said Deidara uncertainly, his voice shaking.

"And I know I've said some things," continued Sasori, his brown eyes turning colder. "But the thing is, Deidara, I was not thinking clearly when I said them."

"S-Sasori-danna, you don't mean that-"

"Deidara, I do, and let me finish."

The sight of Deidara at that moment was a difficult thing for Sasori to process mentally. His blue eyes were glossy, and, although Deidara did his best to hide it, his bottom lip shook terribly.

"I meant well by what I said, but the fact is, I just cannot be with you any more, Deidara."

Deidara looked away, biting his tongue as he did so. Deep down, he knew that this would happen, that things were too good to be real. "Why, Sasori-danna? I know you love me, un. No one could feign something by saying it the way you did."

"I thought I felt that way about you, Deidara, but I was obviously wrong."

Deidara shook his head. "No, Sasori-danna. There is a reason for what you're doing and I want to know why, un. Tell me why you won't stay with me, Sasori-danna!"

Sasori flinched at the words. He could never tell Deidara why. No, it would hurt Deidara too much to know that Sasori was slowly losing his humanity, but Deidara would stay with him anyway. It would be too cruel for Sasori to put Deidara through that.

"I just cannot stay with you, Deidara. You wouldn't be able to understand. You deserve someone better than me-"

"Sasori that is the most cliche line in the book!" Deidara wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand. "No, Sasori-danna, there's a real reason, and an important one. I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't do something like this without a reason."

Sasori felt the anger rise up in his chest. It wasn't because Deidara had insulted him. It was because Deidara was absolutely right about all of it. He'd let his partner get too close to him, and what was worse, he fell in love with his partner.

"Normally, I would say that you're right, Deidara, but this time you're wrong. My mind was clouded and it was a mistake. I never should have let things get as far as they did, and it was all my fault."

His cheeks flushed pink with anger, Deidara poked Sasori firmly in the shoulder. "I don't know if you've forgotten, un, but it was you who crawled into my bed naked that first night, Sasori-danna!"

"And I told you that it was a mistake to do so, Deidara. I never should have slept with you."

Deidara inhaled, his shoulders rising and making him seem taller than he already was. "Right, well, at least you own up to your mistakes, Sasori-danna. I'll move out. I'm sure Tobi wouldn't mind some company while Zetsu is gone, un. Once Leader comes back, I'll tell him."

"Deidara, you don't need to move out-" Sasori reached out and held onto Deidara's arm.

Deidara looked down at his former lover coldly, his blue eyes like ice and sending chills through Sasori.

"No, Sasori-danna, I do need to move out. Wouldn't want you coming under my covers for some make up sex, now would I, un? I think I can take care of myself." Deidara shook Sasori's hand off his arm and with a turn on his heal, headed back to his and Sasori's place to retrieve his belongings, leaving Sasori alone.

* * *

By the time Sasori had returned to his and Deidara's house, Deidara had already left, a majority of his belongings either taken or packed away. On the table was a note from Deidara. As Sasori picking it up, his throat seemed to get smaller, making it hard to breathe, almost as if he'd swallowed a tea cup.

_Sasori-danna, _

_ I've gone to Tobi's, just in case you've forgotten.You can always reach me there if you need anything, but judging from the circumstances, I doubt you will. _

_ -Deidara _

Sasori tried not to focus on the handwriting. He'd only seen Deidara's handwriting once, and it surprised him how adult like Deidara could be when he was really irritated.

Placing the note back down on the table, Sasori made his way to Deidara's room, just to see if Deidara was really gone. Sure enough, the bed was made, the clay was gone, and the room was just as vacant as it had been the day that Sasori awoken to find Orochimaru gone. There was a different feeling this time, though. When Orochimaru left, Sasori felt a bit of relief. Now, he had a crushing pain in his chest and his head was hurting terribly.

Sasori collapsed onto Deidara's bed, wrapping the covers around his small body, taking in the feeling of what he could, trying to ignore that suffocating pain. He remembered so much; all the wonderful dreams he had in that bed with Deidara's arms wrapped around his waist, the kisses. It was just too much for Sasori to even be in that bed, but he couldn't bring himself to move. His body began to shake as he wrapped his arms around one of the pillows and pulled it against him. If Sasori had been able to cry, the pillow would have long before been soaked with his tears. However, crying was the first piece of his humanity that he'd lost.

* * *

Deidara was grateful towards Tobi, especially since Tobi didn't ask questions as to why Deidara needed a place to stay when, technically, he had his own home. It was then that Deidara figured that the whole Akatsuki probably knew that he and Sasori were together. Ever since Sasori started having civil conversations on a regular basis it was suspected that he had been sleeping with Deidara.

"I was such an idiot," Deidara growled as he hit the wall of the shower with the palm of his hand. The water was scalding hot, fitting his mood. He didn't even mind the fact that he would probably have burns on his skin. Actually, that only made him increase the temperature of the water, hissing through his teeth as the scalding water ran down his back.

"Why did I even think that Sasori-danna would even care about me in the first place?" Deidara's stomach clenched at the thought. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo he'd brought with him, squirted some gel into the palm of his hand and ran it through his hair. It wasn't as if Sasori could ever really have cared about him. No one could be that blank when crushing someone's feelings in their hands and still have a heart.

Deidara rinsed his hair, massaging the suds out of his long tresses. He was so dumb to have fallen for Sasori. Leader would probably still make them work together since they were "such a good team." He turned off the faucet and dried himself down with a towel, looking at his reflection in the fogged up mirror.

His eyes were swollen from crying, and he just looked like crap overall. At least Tobi was understanding and comforting, as much as he could be that is. Deidara swallowed passed that lump in his throat. No, he wouldn't cry any more. Sasori would think he was wimpy if he were to cry. Crying was pitiful! Deidara growled and rammed his hand into the wall repeatedly until he heard the cracking of bones.

"I'm better than this," Deidara hissed as he looked down at his bloody hand. There was blood on the tile wall, which was easily wiped away with Deidara's towel. With his arm at his side, his hand hanging limply, Deidara headed out to find Tobi. He couldn't let his hand go unattended.

* * *

"That was a silly thing to do, Deidara-senpai," said Tobi as he tended to Deidara's hand.

"Shut up, Tobi. You couldn't possibly understand why I did it, un."

"It was because of Sasori, right, Deidara-senpai? You shouldn't let him get to you, he has a lot on his mind it seems."

Deidara looked away from Tobi, wincing as the orange-masked man dabbed at Deidara's bleeding hand with an antiseptic-soaked cotton ball. It stung a lot, but at least someone wasn't treating Deidara like a child.

"Maybe it is, un. He doesn't want to share what's going on with me anyway, so it isn't like it matters."

Tobi shrugged and began bandaging Deidara's wounds. "You should just give him time, Deidara-senpai. Sasori's not used to being around people. You kind of gave him a crash course, you know."

Deidara chuckled. "Right. Well, thanks for everything anyway, Tobi, un."

"No problem, senpai."

Deidara frowned. "And can you quit calling me 'senpai'?"

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, hate me if you must, but I updated, so yay! Please leave reviews, I love them. They make me happy. AWA was awesome, college is getting better. Weee!


	13. Realization

Sasori had been incorrect about the reason as to why everyone was gone when he and Deidara had arrived home. It was the next morning, in fact, when he'd found out that a wave of mission requests had just suddenly poured in through Leader's mailbox. By the end of the week, everyone was at headquarters, and their bank was a great deal larger.

"It's so nice to be able to relax a little," sighed Hidan as he stretched out his arms.

As soon as Hidan arrived home, he had headed to the hot spring, dragging Kakuzu, Itachi and pretty much everyone in tow. Even Sasori had agreed to come along, although he couldn't soak in the water like everyone else. Simply feeling the warm steam was enough to relax his body, however.

"Hm, you can say that again," Kisame yawned.

Kisame and Hidan were the most chatty of the Akatsuki, so they dominated the conversation. Of course, all the others really wanted to do was relax.

Deidara felt relatively uncomfortable around everyone, though. He was almost certain that word of his and Sasori's separation had spread to everyone. Leader had agreed that Sasori could stay with Tobi and Zetsu, as long as he didn't wear out his welcome, but that he would have to continue being partners with Sasori.

It was so difficult for Deidara to keep his mind straight. All the steam was going to his head, not to mention the most clothes anyone wore was a towel. Hidan strutted around naked, but that was only because he was that arrogant and full of himself to do so. The real temptation was Sasori. He'd taken his shirt, and the remainder of his clothes, off, only covered with a white towel. Every time Deidara thought about Sasori, let alone looked at him, he had to adjust his position.

"So, Sasori, how was your mission?" Itachi asked the redhead casually.

Sasori shrugged. "I suppose it was relatively productive. You know, your younger brother was in the team that took down Zabuza Momochi."

No trace of emotion or surprise crossed Itachi's face as he took in the information. "He didn't do it alone, of course."

"No, of course not. His team leader is Kakashi Hatake, but even so, that is quite an accomplishment for a genin."

"Notice how we always get the best information when Sasori pretends to be a kid?" Hidan sniggered.

Kakuzu and Zetsu simultaneously shook their heads. To them, the Akatsuki was divided almost perfectly into two groups: the strong idiots, and the quiet strong, who appeared less powerful, but at the same time were more intimidating. Hidan and Kisame were definitely in the idiot group, and everyone was certain that their mouths would most likely get them killed someday. Tobi wasn't in a group at all, although Zetsu was certain that the orange masked ninja was definitely an idiot. Deidara was also in neither group, especially since he'd been very quiet lately.

"Hey, Deidara, you've been really quiet lately," Hidan turned around and looked at the blond. "Tired from your last mission?"

Deidara shrugged. "Maybe a little bit. It definitely gave me some things to think about, un."

"You got laid then, didn't you?"

Deidara flushed with embarrassment, and he could see Sasori tense out of the corner of his eye. Not everyone must have known, then. Either that or Hidan was deliberately trying to get to him. Deidara greatly suspected the latter.

Sasori tried not to twist his towel too much in his hands. He would have loved to wring Hidan's neck. Actually, there were many times when he would have loved to just tear Hidan to shreds, but this was the worst.

Itachi noticed Sasori's behavior and put his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"Just ignore him, Sasori," Itachi whispered.

"Maybe Sasori will tell us, then," continued Hidan. He turned his crimson eyes towards the puppet. "Sasori, is Deidara a good lay?"

Deidara felt as if his stomach would dissolve right there. The anger that spread across Sasori's face was terrifying. Sasori had never looked so ready to kill in all the time that Deidara had known him. Itachi was even slightly taken aback.

"That's none of your business, Hidan," Sasori replied slowly, his voice dripping with venom.

"Yeah, un, it's not!" interjected Deidara. "Not like you'll ever be in my pants anyway, you sadist!"

Hidan chuckled and leaned on the side of the hot spring near Sasori. "No, that's not what I meant, Sasori. You know, I bet I could show you a better time that pip-squeak over there."

Kakuzu coughed, obviously stifling a laugh, while everyone focused intensely on Sasori. For some reason, whenever Sasori was baited people always found it amusing to try and guess what his reaction would be.

Personally, Sasori wanted nothing more than to really kill Hidan. Tear him limb from limb, then poison him to make sure he really would die. Shoving him into a vat of acid would have been good too.

"Either way, I'm not interested, Hidan," Sasori replied cooly. He stood up, making sure that his towel was constantly in place. "I think I've had enough for one night. I'll talk to you later, Itachi."

Itachi nodded and made a mental note to kick Hidan in the shins the next time he got a chance.

"Aw, Sasori, you're no fun," Hidan said with mock disappointment.

"Drop it, Hidan," Sasori said, his voice low and dangerous.

"Personally, I don't want to. You must still be fucking Deidara, then, since you don't want to join me. I mean, look at Deidara blush!"

Deidara swallowed, hoping it wasn't audible. God, his face felt so warm! All he wanted to do right then was sink into the ground like a puddle of goo, and not the good kind.

"Ah well," sighed Hidan. "You're missing out on some fun, Sasori, just so you know."

"I think I can live," Sasori grabbed the handle to the sliding door fiercely, wrenching it open. "Oh, and just because you're so curious, I'm not still 'fucking' Deidara!"

Deidara winced as Sasori's words slammed into him as hard as Sasori slammed the door. Great, he just wanted everyone to know that. Sasori just had to go and make it official, didn't he?

"Hidan, you're a total ass," Kakuzu grumbled. "That was way out of line."

Kisame was laughing, clutching the side of the spring for support, and a smirk crawled across Hidan's face.

"I have my moments," Hidan said smugly. "Too bad for Deidara, though."

Deidara felt a mixture of feelings rise up in him. His eyes were stinging, as if he were going to cry, but at the same time his hands were shaking from anger. If he could have thought of a comeback then and there, Deidara would have shoved it down his throat. Unfortunately, his mind drew a blank, so all Deidara could do was stand up and leave with what little dignity he had left.

When Deidara was out of eyesight and earshot, he collapsed onto the tatami mat in the hallway of the bath house and let the tears fall down his face. Was it really that amusing to Hidan? Why couldn't he just learn when to quit? He and Sasori never fucked, it meant more than that. Fucking was something you did because you were horny and wanted to get it on like a rabbit. What he and Sasori did together, that was pure art!

"Is something the matter?"

Deidara looked up, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he did so. Konan stood above him, her blackish blue hair more blue than ever. She was wearing a deep sea blue bathrobe that accented her features amazingly. It seemed to Deidara that a water nymph had come to his aid, instead of Leader's partner, and, to everyone else's suspicion, lover.

"What's not the matter these days, un?" Deidara sniffed, trying to appear happier than he was.

"You don't have to hid anything from me, Deidara," Konan said softly as she sat down next to him. "I won't criticize you for crying like the men out there."

"It's mainly Hidan! God, I hope that asshole dies a terrible death, un!"

"The most terrible death to Hidan would be a painless one," Konan said with a chuckle. Deidara nodded in agreement, trying not to laugh. "Don't worry about him. You do believe in karma, don't you?"

"Of course," Deidara nodded, then he sighed and leaned his head against the wall. "But even so, this is terrible. Sasori is doing things I don't understand, not to mention he's my partner. How are we supposed to get our missions done when there's this tension between us, un?"

Konan shrugged. "You know, pretty much everyone in the Akatsuki has been involved with one another. Pein and I don't count because we're away from everyone else more often than not, but take Kakuzu and Hidan for example."

"You mean Kakuzu sleeps with that jerk?" Deidara's blue eyes opened wide with shock.

Konan nodded. "You're relatively new still. Sasori, Itachi, and the others have been here for years, Deidara. Do you honestly think you could survive without contact for that long?"

Deidara shook his head while Konan wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "But still, it doesn't make sense to me. I thought Sasori and I had something."

"Well, that's perfectly normal." Konan poked Deidara's cheek. "Don't worry, everything will get better in time. It always does."

"I'm thinking it's a good thing to have a woman around here, un."

Konan tutted. "Of course it is, or nothing would get done. Who do you think sorts the missions we get? Pein helps, of course, but without me he'd forget where he put everything."

Konan stood up modestly and with grace. She offered her hand to Deidara and he took it, quite surprised at the strength of her grip as he helped pull him to his feet.

"If you don't mind, I must excuse myself. I need to speak to Pein about something."

Deidara nodded with a smirk he couldn't remove from his lips, and one that grew even larger when Konan's cheeks became dusted with pink. As he watched her walk away, Deidara figured that she was definitely right. True, he didn't find out anything more about Sasori, and he was certain that Konan knew. It scared him how much women knew, and it scared him even more about how easily they could make it appear like they knew nothing.

* * *

Later that evening, Konan lay on Pein's bed, her dark hair spilling around her shoulders as she twirled Pein's orange hair around her thin fingers.

"You know, Pein, I think Hidan might need to ease up on the attitude."

"Hm?" Pein looked at Konan curiously. "And why is that?"

"I just spoke with Deidara, and Hidan's been bothering him. Some of the things that Hidan's been saying are, I must admit, a little bit out of line."

"Well, Sasori and Deidara got involved with one another. It's just the consequences of their actions, Konan."

"I know, Pein, but if Deidara can't focus because Hidan's always putting him down, then that renders Deidara useless."

Pein sighed and rolled over, kissing Konan's collarbone. "What do you want me to do then, hm?"

Konan let her hands run up Pein's arms, over his shoulders, and down his back. "Send Sasori and Deidara on a mission, perhaps. They need to resolve their issues. I'll speak to Hidan personally."

Pein let his tongue dip into the valley between the protruding bone on Konan's chest. "Don't cut him up too much."

Konan gasped as she felt Pein's hand travel over her breast and then lower. "Oh, don't worry, I won't. A little paper cut never hurt anyone, not enough to kill them."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great!" Konan sat up, much to Pein's disappointment. "I'll go file the proper paperwork right now."

"Oh, I don't think so," Pein growled playfully, wrapping his arms around Konan's waist as she tried to stand up, pulling her back towards him. "That can wait until after."

Pein pressed his lips against Konan's, kissing her passionately. Konan could sympathize with Deidara. If she were to ever lose Pein, her world would become hell. Maybe ninja weren't supposed to show emotion, but Konan always thought that such a goal was completely unachievable.

* * *

That night Sasori did not sleep well. He tossed and turned, trying so hard to ignore the discomfort. Normally being emotionless was so easy for him, but Hidan's words had cut him deep. When he and Deidara had slept together, it meant more than the things Hidan did regularly. There was feeling behind his actions, and lots of it. Why couldn't people understand that he did it all for Deidara's own good?

If Sasori really wanted to be selfish, he would have kept Deidara for himself, but why couldn't anyone see that he was actually the victim? He gave up everything so that Deidara could find someone who would be able to actually feel all of his touches to their full capacity. True, Sasori hadn't completely lost his sense of touch, but it was fading terribly. That damned jutsu was almost complete, and when it was there was no way that Sasori would ever be able to be the same person he was.

Sasori rolled over again, looking at the empty spot in his bed. Normally Deidara would have been there. Sasori closed his eyes and pictured it in his mind. Both of them bare and exhausted, Deidara's pale skin shining in the moonlight as it stretched across the bed. His blue eyes sparkling as he'd kiss Sasori's forehead. Sasori would have given anything to be like that again. He never imagined that humanity was such a beautiful thing, or that he would hate to have lost it.

* * *

The next morning Deidara awoke from a relatively good sleep. True, he still felt like total and utter crap, but less that he did the night before. If things got better soon, he might even consider moving back in with Sasori. Living with Zetsu and Tobi wasn't bad, but Tobi was hyperactive and Zetsu never cooked, so Deidara felt as if he was playing mother to the two of them.

"Deidara-senpai!" Deidara looked up just in time to see a black cloaked figure hurtling towards him, pinning him to the bed.

"Tobi! Get off of me!"

"Deidara-senpai, you have a mission!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Tobi, I just got back from a mission."

Tobi handed Deidara a plain envelope. "I think Leader knows you're stay with us."

"Yeah." Deidara slid his finger under the flap of the envelope. "Tobi, get out of here, I'm naked!"

"Oh, sorry, Deidara-senpai!" Tobi hopped off the bed and rushed out the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Geez, what a spazz," sighed Deidara as he tore open the envelope. He skimmed through the contents of the mission real quick. That wasn't the part that concerned Deidara. He wanted to know who he was working with.

"I knew it." On the bottom of the paper of every mission description, it said who would go on what mission. For this one, it was just him and Sasori. Konan definitely had something to do with that. Or maybe Deidara was just being totally paranoid.

Sasori also woke up feeling the same way the next morning, after reading the mission description. Of course he would have to go with Deidara. They were still partners. Something was definitely up, though. There was no way that Leader would send anyone on a mission hardly after they've been home for more than two weeks.

He ran his fingers through his hair, feeling stressed. Being around Deidara, alone, and for such a long period of time was going to be confusing and difficult to manage. Sasori still had feelings for Deidara, of course, and he knew that Deidara definitely missed him terribly.

Sasori heard and knock at the door, then someone entered.

"Sasori? Are you in here?"

"I'm back here," Sasori called back. It was just then that he realized he was at his work desk, random odds and ends spread across the table top.

"You've been more evasive than normal, Sasori."

Sasori turned and saw the eldest Uchiha standing at the entrance to his room, leaning with his back on the door frame.

"There's nothing wrong with me wanting my space, Itachi," Sasori replied, turning back to his work. "You of all people can understand that, I'm certain."

Itachi nodded and pulled up a spare chair. "I understand that completely. However, you're isolating yourself. I didn't notice until last night when Hidan insulted you and Deidara, but you rarely come out any more."

Sasori slapped his hand on the desk. "And what is it to everyone anyway? I'm an S-rank criminal ninja, just like everyone else here. Why do I deserve to be looked after?"

"You don't any more than the rest of us," Itachi said coldly. "But since you are a member of this organization, if you aren't fully functional, it hurts the rest of us. So your well-being, in a sense, does mean something."

"Right. Well, go on, ask me a million questions. I know you want to." Sasori turned his brown eyes to Itachi.

"Not quite a million. Depends on how far you push the conversation."

Sasori tutted his tongue and went back to working on his newest poison. It didn't require an immense amount of concentration to make, but adding too much of any ingredient would be a bad thing. That didn't matter to Sasori, who had made many different poisons in his life.

"So, tell me, Sasori, why did you really break things off with Deidara?" Itachi asked serenely.

Sasori felt his eye twitch with irritation. "Why do you think? It wasn't working out between him and I, so I ended it."

"If you say so."

"I do say so!" Sasori shouted angrily, accidently pouring an entire vial of a toxin into the mixture, causing the poison to bubble and spill onto the table, burning through the wood like acid. "Dammit!"

"Sasori, I think you need to relax."

"What is it with everyone trying to get into my business with that stupid brat!?"

Sasori stood up with such vigor that his chair fell over, glaring at Itachi.

"No, Sasori, you're pissed because I know that there is something else going on here. You aren't the kind of man to commit yourself to someone, and then suddenly decide it isn't working out."

"It was a mistake to get involved with him in the first place," Sasori said softly with irritation. "I admit I never should have said what I said, or even gone as far with him as I did."

"Sasori." Itachi placed his hand on Sasori's shoulder. "Please tell me what's going on. I have to know what's changed you. I've known you for years, and I'm concerned about you."

"If I tell you, Itachi, you cannot tell Deidara anything. I promise you, I'll kill you if you do," Sasori focused his eyes on Itachi's, cold brown boring into crimson red.

"I promise, Sasori."

Sasori relaxed, allowing himself a sigh and his posture to relax. "The fact is, Itachi, I'm dying. That is the simplest way to put it."

"What do you mean, Sasori?"

"You know about my skills with puppets. Only Leader knows, but in a sense, I'm a puppet myself."

"What?" Itachi's shock was barely detectable. His voice was so steady and clear, but underneath, there was a slight waver.

Sasori pulled his shirt over his head and stood up, letting the blades in his back open to their full length. Itachi didn't even bother hiding the shock in his eyes when he saw the blades. Very few things made Itachi shiver, in fact almost nothing got under his skin, but the look in Sasori's eyes when he allowed himself to extend the blades was almost one of disgust, as if his own body made him sick.

"One of my few weapons," Sasori muttered, retracting the blades. "I performed a forbidden jutsu on my body many years ago. The effects are slow, but sure, turning the user into, essentially, a puppet. Before long, I won't be able to feel, eat, smell; I'm losing my humanity, Itachi."

Sasori swallowed and looked at Itachi with menacing eyes, but behind the annoyance and disgust was pain beyond measure. Itachi could tell. He knew what it was like to hurt more than words could describe.

"Deidara doesn't need a puppet like me, he needs someone whole and human."

"But Sasori, Deidara cares about you for you, not for anything else."

"Dammit, Itachi!" Sasori swiped his arm across the table, sending the vials to the floor with a crash. "Don't you understand!"

Itachi's anger flared inside his stomach. He pushed Sasori against the wall, his hands pinning him to the wall tightly.

"No, Sasori," hissed Itachi. "I don't understand. No one understands you because you never talk to anyone about anything!"

Sasori glared at Itachi, his eyes filled with detest. "Try to imagine it, Itachi. Imagine being with the one you care about most, but being unable to feel anything! You can't feel it when they kiss you, when they touch you, when you can't feel anything! How would you feel if your lover told you that they couldn't feel anything! That no matter what you did, there would be no way you could ever pleasure them!"

"Shut up, Sasori," Itachi backhanded Sasori across the face. "You're even more foolish than Deidara at this rate. You claim to love that boy, but you think that he'll leave you if you can't feel anything? That's ridiculous, Sasori!"

Sasori's eyes were wide. Itachi just hit him. A younger man just hit him.

"Remember that I'm older than you, Itachi," Sasori growled. "It's been almost twenty years since I used that jutsu, and in less than one it should be complete."

Itachi tutted his tongue, letting go of Sasori and backing away.

"You're a fool, Sasori. You have a year left. Tell Deidara, and appreciate the time you have with him."

With that, Itachi left Sasori to his thoughts. The former Sand ninja stared at the floor. Itachi was right. What he had done was foolish. He was being foolish, and not acting his age at all. Deidara loved him, so there was no way that he would be disgusted with his body.

Sasori slid down the wall, leaning against it once he reached the floor. He'd made a mistake, and he needed to fix it.

* * *

Author's Note: Okkies! I know I promised a longer chapter. Long enough for you? bwahaha! And I added a little Konan/Pein action for your reading pleasure. Please review! 


	14. Reconciliation

The next morning, Sasori rolled out of bed, his stomach filled with butterflies and discomfort. He dreaded the idea of going on a mission with Deidara, especially after he had just come to the realization of how massive of a mistake he had made recently.

Sasori made his way to his closet, not very enthusiastically, grabbing a few pairs of pants and some other necessary items for the upcoming mission. The mission details weren't very complex at all. In fact, Sasori couldn't believe that the mission was even authentic with the simplicity of it. They were required to scope out the conditions of Sunagakure before they were allowed to even attempt the capture of the Jinchuuriki that resided in Suna. That suited Sasori fine. He had a spy who had infiltrated the security branch of the government, so it wouldn't be difficult at all.

"I'm so tired of everyone nosing into my life," Sasori growled as he packed his things into a small bag. "Fuck Itachi! He doesn't know anything about me, really."

Sasori angrily pounded his pants into the bottom of his bag. No one knew anything about what he was feeling! No one possibly could understand the pain he felt after seeing the look on Deidara's face. He had a feeling that if he hadn't opened up his real feelings to the blond that their breakup would have been much easier and that Deidara would have just moved on. That's all he really wanted, was Deidara's happiness.

* * *

As Deidara pulled his long blond hair into the usual half up ponytail, he contemplated all the different scenarios for the day. The first would be for him and Sasori to be on good terms with one another. Good terms with regards to Sasori meant not being threatened and/or beaten within an inch of his life at the slightest slip of the tongue. Another possible scenario would be for Sasori to ignore him completely. That scenario was most likely not going to happen, but Deidara couldn't count it out as a possibility. Scenario three involved Sasori apologizing, or at least something close to it, and then much kissing, touching, and other things of a similar nature.

Deidara slung his packed bag over his shoulder. He was as ready as he would ever be. Konan did all she could do to help get him and Sasori into a situation where they would have to work with one another, but that was the extent of what she could control. After all, it was up to Sasori now what happened.

After he made sure the door was locked, Deidara headed to the headquarters. He would meet Sasori there, they would pick up their funds for the mission, and head out. Actually, the weather was perfect for a mission. The sky was blue, but not perfectly clear, and the temperature relatively cool and comfortable.

Deidara took in every sight. For some inexplainable reason, he felt as if he had to engrave everything into his mind. As he neared the main building, he could see Sasori sitting on the steps, a small parcel next to him, probably filled with the scrolls from which he summoned an assortment of puppets, and maybe a few other handy things.

"You're late, Deidara," Sasori said cooly when he noticed Deidara. "I know I've expressed to you my feelings about being on time."

"Sorry, Sasori-danna," Deidara muttered, running his fingers through the layer of his hair that was down. "Got a little sidetracked this morning, un."

Sasori tutted his tongue. "More like you lost your hairbrush."

Deidara frowned. Sasori knew him way too well. In fact, Deidara had misplaced his hairbrush that morning, but that didn't mean anything. He would definitely not mention that to Sasori.

"Listen, Sasori-danna," Deidara flipped his bangs away from his left eye, revealing the focus lens. "I know that things have been a little tough for us, un, but we have a mission to complete. I would much rather not argue."

Sasori's face flushed, although whether it was with anger or embarrassment he wasn't certain. That little brat! Talking to him that way! First Itachi, and now Deidara. Why was everyone treating him like he was so young? He was in his mid-thirties!

Deidara let out a soft 'hmph' of triumph. Of course he'd pissed off Sasori, but that was his goal in a sense. How much could he push the puppet-master's buttons before his partner finally cracked? Actually, provoking Sasori might be a mildly bad idea. Deidara was quite literally putting his life in Sasori's hands, but without Sasori there wasn't much point in living anyway, except for his artwork, but even that got relatively tiresome, especially after he'd experienced the feeling of a warm and loving partnership.

"Whatever, brat," Sasori sneered at Deidara. "We're leaving now, so if you don't want to get left behind, try getting your head out of the sand, or clay in your case."  
Deidara grinned, shrugged off the comment and followed after Sasori. He'd gotten under his skin! Sasori's points: one. Deidara's points: two.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sasori and Deidara were well on their way to Suna. The trip would take about a week, there and back that is. Supposedly, Sasori had a spy in Sunagakure who would meet them at the border to the village. They would collect the information from the spy, and then leave. Why they couldn't just have the information sent to them was beyond him, but Deidara wasn't one to complain. He had an excuse to be with Sasori.

"Do you need to stop for a rest, Deidara?" Sasori asked from ahead, not even bothering to look back at Deidara.

"I think a bit of rest might do me good, Sasori-danna, if you don't mind." Deidara was lying through his teeth, but Sasori probably wouldn't have even paid enough attention to notice. Maybe Sasori would actually look him in the eye.

A few miles later, they stopped for a rest. Sasori unpacked a bento from his bag and handed it to Deidara.

"I made it for you," Sasori grumbled, forcing the box into Deidara's hand.

"S-Sasori-danna," Deidara's eyes widened.

"Just eat it, you brat." Sasori looked away. It was the least he could do to apologize for the hurt he caused his partner. Making him a bento was a simple way to do just that.

Deidara's lips turned up into an easy smile. "Aw, Sasori-danna! You made me a bento, un!"

Sasori frowned and flicked Deidara's forehead. "Don't read too much into it. I won't ever do it again."

Deidara opened the lid to the bento. Inside was some rice, a few plums, and a boiled egg. A very simple bento, but definitely a sign that Sasori was leaning towards scenario three. That was the more favourable of the scenarios, most definitely. Sasori couldn't cook well either, but when Deidara took a bite of the meal, it tasted rather good.

Mmm, Sasori-danna must have spent hours making this, Deidara thought. "Sasori-danna, aren't you going to eat something, un?"

Sasori's brown eye twitched irritably. He could hardly consume solid foods any more. He didn't need to since a vast majority of his internal organs were beginning to die, mainly his stomach. After his stomach failed, his kidneys would soon follow, along with his liver, lungs, and pancreas. Somehow, the only surviving organ would be his heart; that much he knew.

"I can't, Deidara."

"Sasori-danna, if you're hungry, just say so."

"No, Deidara," Sasori said cooly. "I cannot eat."

Deidara swallowed and felt his stomach drop. "What do you mean, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori wanted to kick himself. He let Deidara into his personal life again! His partner had to know, though. Deidara at least deserved to know the reason as to why Sasori had to end things.

"I mean," Sasori began slowly. "I'm dying."

Deidara chuckled. "Sasori-danna, you're an artist! Your form of art doesn't die, un. It's eternal and lasts forever."

"Like I said, Deidara, I'm dying. My humanity is going to disappear before long. The first thing to go is my appetite; it withers away as my stomach and the rest of my internal organs deteriorate."

Deidara swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. His danna couldn't die. There was no way that Sasori would ever die, at least not like that, but he couldn't shake the seriousness of Sasori's eyes from his mind. Deidara knew that Sasori was telling the truth, but that just couldn't be possible.

"What do you mean, Sasori-danna?" Deidara said firmly. He was feeling so many emotions. He wanted to cry; to take Sasori in his arms and hold him close, just to make sure that he would never be able to leave him again.

Sasori looked away from Deidara. How to explain the situation was the more difficult question. Of course, the best option would be the truth and the whole truth, but how could Sasori do that when even he didn't know all of the aspects of the jutsu?

"There was this jutsu," Sasori said quietly, still intent on avoiding Deidara's gaze. "If performed correctly, it makes the user immortal, but they're not human, either. They become a sort of puppet-like creature." Sasori spoke the word 'creature' with great disgust. That was what he was becoming. He was turning into a monster.

"But Sasori-danna," Deidara set down his bento and leaned closer into Sasori. "Then you'll be the best work of art ever, un."

Sasori shook his head, looking even further away from Deidara. True, he was an advocate of real art, which was indeed immortal and everlasting, but that didn't mean he wanted to become a freak of nature.

"Deidara, I'm not a work of art. I'm an unnatural monster."

Deidara tutted his tongue. "You are not, Sasori-danna. You are the most amazing work of art after my explosions, un! I don't want to hear you putting yourself down, either."

Sasori stood up with an irritated air looming about him. Here he was, getting lectured, again, by someone almost half his age. Part of him expected Deidara to be completely disgusted by him, or perhaps he almost wanted Deidara to be mortified by his false body.

Either way, in the back of his mind he knew that Deidara was being sincere and that he never would have been disgusted with his body in the first place. That was one of the good points about being a ninja; you became less focused on physical appearances and the actual person underneath the skin. With all the injuries and potential risks for disfiguration that came with the career path of the ninja, there was no room for shallowness.

"Aren't you in the least bit disgusted by my selfishness?" Sasori's voice was low and dangerous. He closed his eyes, just in case the perfection that was Deidara decided to make a surprise appearance in front of his eyes. Without warning, something warm and soft, from what he could tell, slipped into his hand.

"Sasori-danna," Deidara breathed against Sasori's clenched fingers, brushing his lips over the tensed knuckles lightly. "I don't think I could ever be disgusted by you, un."

Sensual shivers ran up Sasori's arm and spread through his body. He allowed his eyes to open as he gazed at the angelic figure kneeling before him. Deidara's one visible cerulean orb focused on his own chocolate eyes, and Sasori could feel Deidara's moist tongue run over his knuckles slowly.

"Deidara, please don't do this," Sasori sighed. Even as the words escaped his mouth, Sasori's hands relaxed, his fingers becoming limp as Deidara's lips fluttered across the back of his hand. "I broke it off with you for this exact reason."

"And what reason would that be, Sasori-danna?"

Sasori longed to pull his hand away from Deidara; to push him away and never be touched by him again.

"Maybe the fact that you are a pushy little kid?" Sasori kneeled down so he was face to face with Deidara. "Or maybe it was because I thought you deserved better. Pick one. It doesn't matter which because they're both true."

Deidara smiled and entwined his fingers with Sasori's. "Well, Sasori-danna, you're a stubborn old geezer, un!"

"I am not an old geezer!" Sasori shouted, pulling away from Deidara. "That's it! I was going to take you back if you were sure you wanted to waste your life away with a creature like me, but nevermind!"

"Aw, Sasori-danna!" Deidara quickly wrapped his arms around Sasori and pulled him into a tight hug. "You know I was just kidding, un!"

Sasori placed his hands on Deidara's shoulders and looked his partner square in the eye. "Of course I knew that. I would have beaten you senseless otherwise."

Deidara chuckled and kissed Sasori lightly on the tip of his nose.

"Well, Sasori-danna!" Deidara stood up, pulling Sasori to his feet with him. "We should continue our mission, don't you think?"

Sasori nodded, noticing that although they had concluded their little heart-to-heart that Deidara's fingers were still entwined with his own.

It struck him as peculiar that such a young, but not so delicate, person like Deidara could really be serious about him. After the death of his parents and then the failure of his attempt to bring them back by making puppet replicas of them, Sasori gradually slipped away from people, certain that he was a failure and no one could ever really care about him. Even Grandma Chiyo didn't have a lot of time for him. Now that he was older, Sasori understood why that was; Chiyo was a superior shinobi and her skills were greatly needed at that time, but a young child wouldn't have been able to know that. No, he just thought that deep down, his grandma pitied him and was bothered by his presence.

"What are you thinking about now, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked after a full hour of Sasori's silence.

"Hm." Sasori looked at the surroundings before answering. It was a beautiful time of year, where everything was so green and alive. Something about the atmosphere just made him feel like he was truly alive as well.

"I was thinking about my childhood," replied Sasori finally. "And I was wishing I had you then, too."

Sasori leaned his head on Deidara's shoulder as they walked, just happy for the closeness. Maybe Itachi did have a point about spending the remaining time in which he still had his human qualities with Deidara. He would never tell Itachi this, of course, but Sasori was certain that Itachi probably knew already that he was grateful for his interference.

* * *

Late the next night, long after dusk, Sasori and Deidara approached the border to the Land of Wind, which wasn't far from the outskirts of Sunagakure. For about the past day and a half, Deidara and Sasori spent a majority of their travel time getting to know one another. Their likes, their dislikes-things that they never really knew about each other to begin with. Of course, there were times when Sasori withdrew from a particular topic or two, and Deidara wouldn't push him.

"I hate to cut our discussion short, Deidara, but I think we need to continue quietly," said Sasori once they'd crossed the border into the Land of Wind. "We have about a mile left until we meet up with my informant."

"Understood, un," Deidara gave Sasori a thumbs up, and received a shake of the head.

They walked in silence for what seemed like hours until they could see a tall figure in the distance. As he drew closer, Deidara could tell that he was wearing the garb of those who lived in Sunagakure.

Sasori faced his informant with a harsh and firm expression, demanding that Deidara stand back at least ten feet as he interrogated him. It seemed odd to Deidara that this person was a spy. Actually, it appeared more like the 'spy' had actually been put into a trance or something of that nature.

The exchange of information passed relatively quickly as Sasori extracted all the necessary information from his spy. It wasn't long before he and Deidara were headed back the way they came.

"What was that all about, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Just getting information is all. Leader will be pleased, though. Sunagakure is in a state of disorder right now, especially since a new Kazekage has just recently been appointed."

"Your old partner killed Yondaime Kazekage, didn't he, un?"

Sasori let out a growl of annoyance. "Yes, but I had absolutely nothing to do with it. Orochimaru was always a twisted freak, even compared to a sadomasochist like Hidan. I only tolerated him because he gave me my space."

Deidara nodded. "So I'm guessing the new Kazekage is the Fourth's son, un?"

"Yes. And a Jinchuuriki at that."

Deidara's lips broke into a smile. "That's pretty cool, un!"

Sasori nodded. "I think that we're going to be the ones who have to take him out, since I already have a spy in Sunagakure and it's the village I grew up in."

"The training methods made you harsh, Sasori-danna."

With a shrug, Sasori ignored the comment. Yes, the training methods of Sunagakure and a few other villages were a little unethical and hard to survive through. Compared to Sunagakure, Konohagakure's training looked like daycare and childish games. Even so, it could have been much worse for Sasori, but he endured it. Once he showed an aptitude for working with puppets, Grandma Chiyo had him trained as a shinobi right away, even though it was against his deceased parents wishes that he be forced to live that life at such a young age. It didn't matter what parents thought in a time of war. If a child was blessed with a kekkei genkai or a talent like Sasori's, they were immediately taken away and trained with great discipline. It was all for the good of the village of course.

"Maybe so, Deidara," Sasori yawned, stretching his arms above his head. "Either way, this is what I've become, and I must accept it."

"I suppose that's all we really can do, Sasori-danna," Deidara sighed. "I've accepted that I'm going to die soon, un."

Sasori looked at Deidara, shocked, with a frown plastered across his lips.

"But don't worry, Sasori-danna," Deidara grinned. "I'm going to go out with a bang, un!"

Sasori chuckled and shook his head. "You wouldn't have it any other way. Before you die, though, I want to make a puppet of you. That way you wouldn't have really left me."

Deidara blushed. "Well, if you'll miss me that much, maybe I can sacrifice a dramatic death and stay alive as long as possible, un. Just for you Sasori-danna."

"I'd like that, Deidara."

Sasori looked up at Deidara and smiled, true and genuine.

* * *

Author's Note: So, here is the much awaited chapter 14! Yay!!! I hope everyone enjoys it. Please leave plenty of reviews! I worked SO hard on this chapter, you have absolutely no idea. For those who struggled through with the first few chapters, thank you so much! I just reread them and I wanted to kick myself. Definitely nothing like the more recent chapters. I should thank my english comp teacher...lol. Anyways, review! Enjoy! 


	15. Mission Detail

Sasori and Deidara had barely put their bags down once they arrived home when they were summoned to meet with Leader, and most likely Konan as well. Kakuzu had been the one to fetch him, which delighted Sasori greatly.

"I'm assuming your mission was a success, Sasori?" Kakuzu asked.

Sasori nodded. "I didn't even have to kill any one."

Kakuzu's eyes widened in surprise. "That much of a breeze? I suppose that is a good thing then."

"What is this meeting about exactly, un?" Deidara asked impatiently.

"You'll find out when we get there," Sasori sighed, shoving Deidara affectionately.

Deidara frowned, but followed Sasori and Kakuzu quietly.

"Ah, Sasori and Deidara," Konan said, her voice soft as the clouds. "I'm afraid this is where Kakuzu must leave you. It's easier if it's just the two of you, although the details of the missions aren't confidential."

"So you mean we can finally capture the Jinchuuriki?" Deidara beamed, pushing passed Sasori eagerly.

Konan smiled and opened the door to the main office, following Sasori and Deidara inside before closing the door behind them. Sasori and Deidara took their seats in front of the desk while Konan joined Leader behind it.

"Do you have your mission report with you, Sasori?" Leader asked.

Sasori nodded and handed Leader a thick envelope that had been sealed.

"To put it lightly, Leader-sama, conditions in Sunagakure are favourable for an attack."

"We expected as much, " sighed Konan, taking the envelope from Leader and storing it amongst a large stack of other files. "Especially after Orochimaru left our ranks."

Sasori and Deidara both nodded and there was a brief moment of silence. Konan coughed slightly and dug out another file from an unseen drawer and handed it to  
Leader.

"I wanted to discuss the mission details with everyone this time," began Leader sternly. "There's a lot at stake this time."

"I understand that," Sasori said seriously.

Deidara on the other hand, tried to be serious, but it was so difficult. He found these sort of meetings very dull and boring. Finally, an important mission! But leaving it at that instead of going into great detail about the fine print was just so much more interesting.

"As you've already guessed, you and Deidara are going to be capturing the Godaime Kazekage. The Shukaku is very strong, so he's the only Jinchuuriki you will be responsible for."

Sasori looked at Leader intensely, trying to analyze the situation. It was obvious he would be assigned to this particular mission. He was raised in Sunagakure and knew the place like the back of his hand. However, whether he wanted Sasori to do the capturing or Deidara to do the capturing was uncertain. For Sasori to re-enter his village would almost be suicide, especially if Grandma Chiyo was still alive.

"I was thinking," said Konan. "That maybe it would be safer for Deidara to fly in on his bird, cause a distraction, and then capture the Kazekage. Entering your village might be a little dangerous."

Sasori frowned and Deidara crossed his arms.

"Itachi entered his village again, un! What makes him different from Sasori-danna? Sasori-danna is way bet-"

Sasori covered Deidara's mouth quickly. "Enough talking, brat."

Deidara frowned, then with a devious glint in his eye let his tongue run over Sasori's palm.

"Ugh! Deidara, not here!" Sasori wiped his hand on his pants, making a mental note not to forget about the tongue Deidara had in his normal mouth.

Leader sighed and massaged his temples. "I'm sure Sasori can see the difference in the situation."

"Allow me to explain," Konan put her hand on Leader's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Deidara, Konohagakure is a peaceful village. It would be easy for Itachi to go around unnoticed, believe it or not. Sasori on the other hand, well, he comes from a village where security is a little tighter."

Deidara continued to frown. "That doesn't mean anything."

"The fact that Itachi was able to safely enter his village, against our advice might I add, has nothing to do with Sasori's skills as a ninja."

"Thank you, Konan," sighed Leader. "Now, if Deidara would capture the Kazekage and bring him out of the village, Sasori could handle any security that tries to prevent Deidara from leaving Sunagakure with the Kazekage. An enemy would be inside and outside their gates; it would be impossible for security to stop you if the plan is carried out correctly."

Sasori nodded. "I see what you mean, Leader-sama. If you don't mind, Deidara and I would like to specify the details on our own."

"I can appreciate that Sasori. Just remember, though, that the success of this mission also effects all of us, in a life or death way, not just our reputation."

"I understand that, Leader-sama." Sasori turned to Deidara. "Do you get that, Deidara?"

Deidara looked up, still scowling at Leader. "Yes, Leader-sama, un."

"I guess that's everything then," Konan breathed a sigh of relief. "You have a week until you have to leave, although you can head out for your mission whenever you like."

Sasori nodded, not looking back as he and Deidara quickly left the room.

"I thought they would never leave," sighed Leader once the latch on the door clicked shut.

Konan chuckled. "I think Deidara is the only one who would dare make such faces at you, Pein."

"I have confidence in them as a team, though."

"How can you not?" Konan kissed her partners cheek. "With Sasori to keep Deidara in line, there isn't anything to worry about, really."

* * *

"Are we really going to leave in a week, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked. He lay sprawled on the sofa in the small sitting room that was barely ever used, his shirt tossed aside somewhere. "The weather is getting kind of warm, un."

"It should cool down by the end of this week," Sasori replied from the kitchen. He looked into the living room, frowning at the sight. "Deidara, put your shirt back on."

"Sasori-danna, it's hot!"

A random stuffed animal hit Deidara in the head, bouncing off of his ninja headband with a squeak.

"Where did you find that, un?!"

Sasori blinked innocently. "Your room, maybe."

Deidara grumbled as he picked up the stuffed owl, fixing it's ruffled 'feathers'.

"Either way, I didn't know you liked stuffed animals," Sasori sat down on the floor, leaning his head against the couch. Deidara could feel a few strands of Sasori's thin,  
red hair tickling his bare skin.

"What's that you have there, un?"

"Candy pieces. I figure I'll use something you'll pay attention to in order to explain our plan to you."

Deidara grinned, taking the bowl out of Sasori's hands.

"Give that back, you!"

Deidara tutted his tongue teasingly. "Aw, Sasori-danna, you can't eat them anyway." The blond popped a few of the round candies into his mouth. "You know, you could always just show me the plan on my stomach. It's flat enough, un."

"Nice try." Sasori rolled onto his knees, attempting to grab at the bowl of candies. "I know exactly where you're going with this. I can't eat the candies off of you once we're done, so it wouldn't matter."

"Oh yeah," sighed Deidara. "I could eat them off of you, un."

Sasori blushed and backed away. "No, Deidara. Not going there."

Deidara sat up and rest his elbows on his knees, propping his chin up with the palms of his hands. "Sasori-danna, after everything, you're still embarrassed, un?"

"Is there something wrong with me being slightly shy?" Sasori leaned back on his hands.

Deidara grinned. "No, I guess not. I kind of like how you're shy, Sasori-danna. To be honest, un, I'd kind of hoped we could maybe be together one last time before we had to head out on our mission. This is going to be a dangerous one, un."

Sasori watched Deidara set the bowl of candy down on one of the side tables. He was being mature. Maturity in Deidara was a dangerous sign because it either meant he was faking it, or he was being absolutely sincere. With a sigh, Sasori moved a little closer to Deidara, laying his head on his partners knee.

"You are such a pain, Deidara," Sasori sighed. Deidara ran his fingers over Sasori's red strands, gently at first but tugging a little more as he let his fingers delve deeper into his partners silky red hair.

Sasori pressed his cheek against Deidara's knee, relishing in Deidara's touch. The simple closeness was, to him, better than any sort of sex. It was understandable where Deidara was coming from, though. Sasori was, after all, a great deal older, and had come to value the simpler things.

"Sasori-danna?" Deidara whispered against Sasori's ear, his lips barely brushing the still sensitive skin.

"Hn?" Sasori leaned completely against the couch. It had been what felt like a good five minutes since he had closed his eyes and just lay there being pampered. Moving in any way wasn't exactly favourable at the time.

Deidara didn't reply but simply kissed Sasori's cheek lightly as he continued to play with Sasori's hair.

"Deidara?" Sasori muttered questioningly.

"Hn?"

Sasori felt Deidara's fingers cease their gentle movement as the blond gave Sasori his full attention.

"Why does being with me mean so much to you?"

Sasori pulled himself onto the couch so that he could lay in Deidara's lap and look into his face. Deidara's blue eyes were filled with affection and mild surprise.

"Why wouldn't you mean so much to me, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked, fiddling with the strands of auburn hair.

Sasori grabbed Deidara's wrist. Deidara's fingers dwindled, their tips touching Sasori's forehead lightly.

"Tell me," Sasori said sternly. "I want to know why. I am dead serious about this Deidara."

"W-well," Deidara stammered, trying to avoid Sasori's piercing gaze. It scared him sometimes how quickly those brown eyes of his could go from warm and loving, to cold and empty. "I-I suppose it's because of the way I feel about you, un." Deidara took in a deep breath, strengthening his resolve. "I told you that I love you, Sasori-danna. That's not enough?"

Sasori shrugged. "I wouldn't know. You seem to forget that I've been a reclusive bastard for the past twenty years."

The corners of Deidara's lips twitched slightly. "You still are, pretty much. Except you have me, Sasori-danna, un!"

There was no telling what came into his mind when Sasori suddenly sat up and pinned Deidara against the back of the sofa, his hands pressing against the bend in Deidara's elbow. There were no objections from Deidara when Sasori pressed his lips against his, nor when Sasori's small tongue gently begged for entry at Deidara's lips. Flirtatiously, Deidara ran the very tip of his tongue over the sensitive skin on the roof of Sasori's mouth.

Many times throughout those few seconds Sasori wondered what he was doing and why he was doing it. Reason told him that it would be best to pull away, but every time such a thought crept into his mind he only kissed Deidara with more force. Blood rushed through his body, boiling hot it seemed. He Sasori could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he let his splayed hands run down Deidara's forearms, entwining their fingers together.

Deidara moaned, creating an almost purring noise from his throat. Such sounds only encouraged Sasori more, although he was now beyond being in a trance. Fully aware of his actions, Sasori pushed on, not caring any more. He didn't care that Deidara was breathing rapidly or that he was straddling Deidara's lap. As Sasori pushed his body even closer against Deidara's, all he could think about was the blond man kissing him.

Sasori slowly pulled his lips away from Deidara's, tugging suggestively on Deidara's bottom lip before tracing a stream of butterfly kisses from Deidara's chin to his collar bone. With a slight whimper Deidara untangled his fingers from Sasori's, sliding his hands underneath his thin shirt. When Sasori looked up with surprise, he was completely broken in a way he'd never been before by Deidara's expression. His graceful lips were swollen from kissing, a hot blush enflamed his cheeks and his clear blue eyes were heavy lidded.

"I wasn't expecting this, Sasori-danna," Deidara whispered, nuzzling Sasori's neck before pulled his shirt of his head and tossing it aside.

Sasori's breath caught in his lungs as Deidara placed his hands on his hips and pulled him closer. As Deidara's hands traveled up his torso, Sasori suddenly felt shaken and nervous, and it didn't help that the mouths on Deidara's hands were gently rolling his nipples between their teeth. He must have let a sound cross his lips because Deidara whispered sweet nothing's against his lips before claiming Sasori's mouth with his own.

Deidara's fingers loosened the drawstrings on Sasori's pants, and before long they were pooling around his knees while Deidara's hand slowly worked Sasori's erection, the tongue from the mouth on his hand teasing the more sensitive areas. Sasori's lips trembled against Deidara's as he wrapped his arms around his waist, his hands sprawled across his smooth back, pulling himself closer. Deidara's growing erection was totally obvious as it pressed against Sasori, separated only by the cloth of Deidara's pants.

A soft gasp escaped Sasori's lips as Deidara flipped Sasori onto his back, all the while still pleasuring Sasori with a teasingly slow pace. With a nod of understanding, Sasori let his hands travel down Deidara's back, slipping his fingers under the rim of Deidara's pants and pushing them down, the cloth easily sliding over his backside. In no time, Deidara managed to shake the unwanted garments off his legs.

"You're pretty good at multitasking, Deidara," Sasori breathed against Deidara's neck, pressing his lips innocently against the skin, but then letting his teeth knead the tender flesh between them.

A startled cry escaped Deidara's lips as Sasori bit down even harder, pinching the skin enough so that it would bleed slightly, and Sasori's delicate tongue would slowly lick the blood away from the harmless wounds. None of that mattered to Deidara; his mind buzzing with pleasure. The feel of Sasori's thin legs brushing against his thighs, the arching of his back, and his nails pressing into Deidara's tender skin as Sasori was brought to his peak sent Deidara's mind spiraling, but what caused his already swollen heart to break was Sasori's murmurs of 'I love you' as his seed spilled across both their torsos.

* * *

The remainder of the week was spent mainly preparing for the mission. Sasori would improve his puppets, adding stranger contraptions to their already unusual make up, and making additional vials of poison to take with him. Deidara made certain that he had plenty of clay with him, that all of it was pure and infused with his chakra.

Little time remained for simple things. There was no more love-making that week. It just so happened that shortly after that night, Sasori had lost his ability to feel altogether. Deidara found the fact out in a most traumatizing way.

Sasori knew immediately once his internal organs had completely died, and it was also known to him that if they remained in his body that it could poison what was still alive. Because pain was no longer an issue, Sasori locked his door, or so he thought, and grabbed a knife from one of his drawers. Had he not been so amazed at the fact that he could cut open his own abdomen without feeling any sort of pain, pressure, or nausea, the process wouldn't have taken so long, and Deidara wouldn't have walked in to see a gaping, but perfectly rectangle hole that extended from the bottom of Sasori's rib cage to the tops of his hips.

Fortunately it was after a wave of blackened and oxygen-deprived blood poured from the wound that Deidara walked in, but seeing Sasori sitting in a pool of his own blood, removing withered and blackened organs from his own body was probably just as traumatizing. Deidara didn't vomit or shriek in surprise. Instead, he immediately burst into tears and rushed to Sasori, taking his partner in his arms despite his protests.

"Stop it, Deidara, you'll get blood on you!" Sasori yelled as Deidara sobbed into the redhead's shoulder.

"I don't care, Sasori-danna!" Deidara cried into Sasori's back, not noticing the cold blood seeping into his clothes.

Sasori continued to protest, saying things like "I have a knife in my hand" or "I don't want you to see me this way", to only have Deidara reply with the same three words. Eventually Sasori set the knife aside and let Deidara hold him. He couldn't feel it. Deidara's weight was enough for him to notice that he was there, but that wasn't really feeling.

Not long after, Sasori managed to shoo Deidara away, telling him that he needed to finish what he started and the it was nothing that he needed to see. Deidara complied and, with his hand over his mouth, ran to the bath room. Sasori shuddered at the sounds of Deidara's vomit hitting the toilet bowl, but still managed to keep his own hand steady as he removed the last of the dead tissue.

Everything had gone back to normal after that. Deidara would occasionally kiss Sasori on the cheek randomly while Sasori worked on his puppets, or whenever Sasori wasn't looking. Before long, a week had passed and it was time for Sasori and Deidara to set out on their mission.

"Do you think this mission will take long, Sasori-danna?" Deidara asked that morning.

Sasori shook his head. "I have no idea how long this mission will take, Deidara." He sat down in the small seat he made in Hiruko for him to be comfortable while he traveled in the puppet.

"Hm. Well, either way, Sasori-danna, this will be a fun one."

Sasori shook his head, smiling slightly. "Get over here, Deidara."

Deidara obeyed and kneeled next to Sasori, completely taken by surprise when Sasori pressed his lips against his own.

"Just in case," Sasori said firmly.

"Knock on wood, un!" Deidara wrapped his knuckles against Hiruko's body before Sasori drew his hand down and closed the shell of the puppet with his chakra strings.

"Okay, let's go," Sasori said from inside Hiruko.

Deidara nodded and he and Sasori set out together. The sun hadn't quite risen yet, but Deidara donned his hat anyway. The bell jingled cheerfully in the morning; the slight tinkling resounding through the dark quiet of the morning.

* * *

Author's Note: Ah...the story comes to a close. Well, sort of. I plan on writing an epilogue, so keep your eyes out for that! I warn you, it will be mildly depressing. If you want the story to end kind of happy, like it did now, don't read the epilogue. However, if you want my full version, go ahead and read it. :3 Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out! I've been very stressed lately. Anyways, for those who kept up with my story, thank you SO much!! With the epilogue I will include a "thanks for 10,000+ hits" fanart. I love you guys! Keep an eye out for my other stories. More shall be coming shortly!

-KaidaChan


	16. Epilogue

Deidara carefully crept away from the scene of the battle. His most powerful bomb could create an explosion with a massive diameter. Either way, it didn't matter. They were more likely than not dead, although that Jinchuuriki might have survived.

"That bastard, un," Deidara glanced down at his missing arms. It didn't matter so much. He would just get Kakuzu to fix something. That weirdo was always stitching himself back together, taking himself apart and adding other parts.

A few moments later, when Deidara was convinced he was in safe territory, he allowed himself the freedom to give up some of his concentration and thought about the overall mission. True, the Jinchuuriki had gotten away, but they had extracted the one-tailed demon prior to that. In the end, the Akatsuki had gotten what they sought. Sasori would probably be very unhappy to hear that godaime Kazekage had gotten away, but as long as Deidara didn't take forever to get back to the cave, then Sasori shouldn't care so much.

Deidara tossed his head, trying to get his bangs out of his face since he couldn't use his now-blown-off hands. Mid-toss, something caught his attention. Fortunately the wind was blowing just enough so that the strands that normally covered his left eye. A cloud of dirt brown smoke was rising into the air, and the scent of fire drifted on the wind.

"Oh, shit," Deidara swore, quickening his pace. His heart thudded in his chest as he kept repeating words of comfort in his mind. Sasori was probably just finishing up that pink-haired brat and old lady. Deidara wasn't quite sure, but he had a hunch that the old lady was Sasori's grandmother. Sasori wouldn't have given that burning dagger look at just anyone, after all.

Deidara's stomach dropped slightly for some inexplainable reason as he reached the battle site. The once well hidden Akatsuki meeting place was now a massive pile of rubble. It took an immense amount of self control for Deidara's jaw not to drop. He wandered into the demolished cave, stepping over large amounts of rubble and praying that he wouldn't stumble or fall. Without arms, getting up would be difficult.

All around Deidara was a massacred army of puppets, a majority wearing torn crimson cloaks, and about eight or so wearing white and pearl garments. Broken weapons and set off traps were scattered amongst the remains, the whole view sending shivers up Deidara's spine. Against the standing wall was a massive form with teeth pinning a lifeless body against the solid rock. Deidara's eyes widened as he scrambled to the body, pushing through as much of the debris as he possibly could, his heart racing as he did so. Panting, the blond nin looked up at the hanging body. There was no mistaking the body as Sasori's at least at the first glance. The red hair was the same, the height was the same, but one thing was missing--there was a gaping hole, a perfectly shaped one, where Sasori's heart should have been.

Mentally something clicked in Deidara's mind; that day when he walked in on Sasori gutting himself, he must have been preparing for this moment. Deidara's lips turned into a smile. Sasori wasn't dead! It was just a false puppet body. Now that Sasori had combined his life force into one container that could be moved from puppet to puppet, he had to be alive somewhere.

Deidara stumbled away from the wall, searching around the entire perimeter for Sasori's really self. About twenty feet away, Deidara spotted a tuft of deep red hair.

"Sasori-danna!"

Deidara ignored the uncomfortable feeling of the jagged rock under his feet as he rushed towards Sasori, stubbing his toes, but not caring. Once he'd reached Sasori he was out of breath, but nothing could wipe the smile from his face except for the site of katana's rising out of Sasori's fallen body. His face fell as he collapsed to his knees by Sasori's lifeless form.

"Danna?" Deidara whispered, his voice hushed as if he were talking to a sleeping child. "Sasori-danna, please get up, un."

Sasori's body lay still, not replying to Deidara's soft pleas. Deidara sighed and pressed his forehead against Sasori's. Although Sasori's body had never been as warm as one of flesh and blood, one could always detect a sense of life in him. There was no mistaking the lack of life now. Deidara sniffed quietly. He'd never really been one to cry, even when his own parents died no tears were shed. Besides, the relaxed smile hardly detectable on Sasori's lips was a dead giveaway to his true state; he never would have been so peaceful in life.

"Deidara."

Deidara looked up, feeling so many things at once; hurt, embarrassed, angry, abandoned. Zetsu stood looming over him, even though he was several feet away. Not too far away, Tobi was scrambling around for something.

"It's time to leave here," said Zetsu. "We need to leave."

"Why?" Deidara grumbled. "I don't want to, un."

"Zetsu! I found it!" Tobi shouted across the desolate cave.

Deidara growled at Tobi's presence. That hyperactive idiot was not someone he wanted around at the moment.

"Oi! Shut it, you brat!"

"Hey, don't take your frustration out on Tobi," said Zetsu as he helped Deidara to his feet. "It's not his fault Sasori died."

"So are you saying it's Sasori's fault, un?"

Zetsu remained silent and shook his head.

"Oh, Deidara sempai!" Tobi came bounding across the cave. "We found your arm on the way here."

"Good," sighed Deidara. "Kakuzu can attach it back later."

"Well, you two can be decent towards one another, so why don't you two be partners."

Deidara glared at Zetsu, then looked away. It didn't matter any more. He had never expected to outlive his lover, but at the rate things were going in the short amount of time since Sasori's death, it wouldn't matter.

"Fine, whatever, but you need to listen to whatever I say, un!"

"Okay, Deidara sempai!"

Deidara shrugged and walked ahead of Zetsu, who was relieved of his obnoxious partner, while Tobi bounced after him. It didn't matter to Deidara that he was now stuck with Tobi. The fact that he would soon join Sasori in the afterlife, wherever villains like them were sent, be it heaven or hell, lightened his heart.

_Fin_

* * *

Author's Note: Well, it's finally over. For those who read the epilogue, I hope I did a good job. Sad stuff is always so hard to write! Please review, thank you so much for all your support throughout this whole fanfic. Thanks again!

KaidaChan


End file.
